Outcasts
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: Two broken, lonely hearts find each other after heartbreak befalls them both... will Kyo finally allow himself to love again? And will Ana ever forgive herself? KyoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second FB fanfic so I hope you'll be gentle in your reviews! I've been looking forward to writing this for a long time, so I'm very excited to finally start it! (A lot of people probably think I'm crazy for wanting to start a tragedy). Yes, why on Earth would I, LOSGAP, who usually writes stories with fluffy endings that are all smiles and rainbows want to end a story with a horrible tragic ending?**

**Well, the answer's quite simple, actually.**

**I really want to try my hand at as many different genres as I can- I've done humor and romance several times, but I want to branch out. I want to do a more serious, darker story... not that I'm goth or emo *laugh* (not insulting anyone who is!)**

**Kyo is quite possibly my fave character of FB, so I'm quite pleased to write a story with him starring! Even though it's such a sad ending *cries, even though it's all her fault***

**But this story is what would happen if Tohru had been too scared to come after Kyo when he turned into his true form- if they just weren't meant to be. (I'm a HUGE TohruxKyo fan, so that part made me sad to write, but... ah, no one will understand if I keep trying to explain why I wanted to write this. Ah well.)**

**Well, if I haven't bored you to death, please read and review! :D**

**Ohh yeah still squeamish about writing curse words, so don't laugh when you see Kyo say things like "Dang" and "Gosh" xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, sadly :( But Ana is my brainchild so leave her be :P**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyo lay on the roof, staring up at the sky. All he could think about was what had happened last month. Every day, her frightened eyes came into his mind.

_She was so scared... of me. Of who I really am. _He reached down and fingered his bracelet, the only thing that kept him human, thoughtfully. _I can't believe Sensei did that to me... how could he be so cruel? _

He'd come back hours after running away, after his sensei had found him and given his bracelet back. He hadn't even apologized; but Kyo didn't want apologies.

He wanted Tohru.

He felt as though a huge cavern had opened between him and Tohru- he couldn't say anything to her. She acted exactly the same as before, as though nothing had happened, but Kyo knew she was still frightened of him. Who wouldn't be?

But now she had Yuki. That darn rat truly had everything.

_He gets Tohru, to be in the Zodiac, and he ruined my life even before we were born! _Kyo thought in frustration. He heard the snap of a twig and raised his head, on the alert.

Silently, he slipped down off the roof and went in search of it. Normally any sounds from the forest didn't bother him; but whatever was out here was big. And he needed to know if it was dangerous- what if it hurt Tohru on her way home from work?

_It's not like she'd get hurt... with Yuki walking her home everyday, I'd doubt anything could touch her with him protecting her. _He felt a stab of frustration- he wanted to be the one protecting her, not Yuki.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the sounds of something rustling through the undergrowth. He heard a faint groan then a thud, as though something had collapsed.

He immediately hurried towards it, worried that it was a hurt traveler or something. He was fully expecting this, so when he stumbled across the injured creature in front of him, he was completely dumbfounded for a moment.

There, lying on the ground, was a white wolf.

_Since when do wolves run around Japan? _Kyo wondered, having never seen one before. He crouched next to it, peering towards the strange hole in its side. Slowly, carefully, he rolled it over to see if it had the injury he hoped it didn't.

Just as he had feared; a bullet-sized wound was also on the other side, but crusted with blood. He clenched his jaw in fury. He hated people who hurt animals- who'd shoot a wolf?

_Probably someone who thought it would hurt their family or something. _He tried to see things from Tohru's perspective and sighed softly. He wondered if the wolf was alive; he pressed his finger to its neck and detected a steady pulse.

_I can't just leave it here to die... I'll take it back home, and call Hatori. _Kyo decided, scooping up the surprisingly heavy wolf in his arms. He stumbled towards the house, carrying his burden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kyo, why on Earth would you bring a wild animal into your house?" Hatori asked him quietly as he bandaged the wolf's wound.

"I wasn't going to just let it die out there." Kyo sniffed. He didn't usually back-sass Hatori; he was the only Sohma he actually felt a tinge of respect towards. The one Sohma who didn't treat him like an idiot.

"She'll probably live... but it'd be best to take her outside. If she wakes up in a house, she'll panic and try to get out; she might hurt herself or someone else." Hatori said. Kyo nodded tightly. "I'll put her outside- are you sure she'll be OK?" Kyo asked, crouching down and hoisting the white wolf over his shoulders.

"It'd be best if you could change her bandages every day, but I know once she wakes up she's not coming back." Hatori replied. Kyo sighed and nodded. "All right. Thank you, Hatori-san." Kyo replied as he left.

Everyone else was asleep- no one had wanted anything to do with a wolf. So Kyo didn't have to say anything to anyone as he went outside and gently laid her down on the porch. He hesiated then covered her with his jacket; it was going to be cold that night.

For a long time, he sat staring at the wolf, watching her sleep. If it wasn't for him, she would have been dead already, Hatori had told him. He smiled faintly at that. It was nice to know someone had benefitted from his existance- even if it was a wolf who wouldn't remember him.

"I hope you live." Kyo murmured quietly, watching the wolf sleep. Hatori had given her some pain medication, so she would sleep deeply through the night. "I promise I'll leave some extra meat outside from now on, in case you come back." Kyo said, before gently stroking it's head.

He knew it was very unlike him to care so much about another being, let alone a wild animal. But he was even lonelier then ever, now that Tohru and he were so apart, and even Shigure, who had at least teased him, barely spoke to him anymore- now that he knew Kyo wouldn't be able to break the curse, he was seen as useless in his eyes.

_Why should I care what anyone thinks anyway? _He told himself briskly. _The day I turn eighteen, I'm out of here. I'll go train and live in the mountains, like when I was with Sensei. _He smiled faintly at the memory. _But he won't come with- I'm better off alone, anyway. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyo fell asleep leaning against the wall outside the house, and awoke as the sun was breaking over the horizon. He blinked in the light, holding up a hand to shield his eyes. He automatically glanced towards where the wolf had slept, but she was gone. His shoulders sagged slightly that he hadn't even been able to watch her leave, but he caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye.

The wolf was sitting at the edge of the porch, her ears pricked towards the sunrise. She was a very beautiful wolf to begin with, and the sun framing her, making her fur glow was a wonderful site, even to Kyo, who normally didn't appreciate beauty.

"You're awake." Kyo murmured, careful not to startle it. One of it's ears flicked back at his voice but she didn't turn, still watching the sun. "I intend on keep my promise to you; if you're injured, you won't be able to hunt for your food, so I'll leave some food out for you." He said. "Also, there's a vegetable garden not far from here- feel free to eat as much of that as you want." He added.

The wolf stood suddenly and turned to look at him, her head titled slightly. Slowly, step by step, she came to stand in front of him. She licked his cheek, her deep brown eyes gleaming.

Kyo stared at her, wondering why on Earth a wild wolf would want to lick a human, when she backed away from him and sat down.

"Are you staying then?" Kyo asked, trying to hide his knew she wouldn't answer, but he liked talking to her. It wouldn't be so bad to have her stay. To his surprise, the wolf nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay for a while." She murmured.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyo jumped at the sound of the wolf's voice and stared at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"You... you can talk?!" He shrieked. The wolf blinked in amusement. "I take it no one told you?" She laughed, standing up. She leaned towards him and sniffed deeply, while Kyo continued to stare at her. "Which Zodiac member are you?" She asked softly. Her eyes fell on his bracelet.

"Ah. You're the Cat." She whispered. "Who are you?" Kyo demanded.

"My name is Ana. Ana Sohma." She replied. He stared at her. "Are you a Zodiac member I've never heard of?" He asked, getting over the shock of the talking wolf. "You're half right. I'm the Wolf Zodiac, which you've probably never heard of, but no, I'm not a member." Her eyes grew sad. "I'm just like you; an outcast."

Kyo stared at her, his eyes wide.

"How come no one told me...?" He said. "Because I'm even more shameful then the Cat." She replied. "The Cat was tricked out of attending the banquet." She explained. "So, to everyone he is an idiot. No offense." She added and Kyo sighed. "I'm used to it." He muttered, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging them to his chest.

"But to the other Zodiac members, I'm a murderer. I'm their best-kept secret- very few Zodiac members know I even exist." She replied. "Why are you known as a murderer?" Kyo asked, fascinated by her story so far. Finally, someone who shared his pain, to know what it was like to be rejected by everyone, just because of something that happened hundreds of years before their births.

"Well, the Wolf Zodiac was invited to the banquet, just like everyone else." She started. "But on the way there, the Wolf lured the Deer, who was also invited, to a secluded area, promising the Deer that they would have a wonderful feast of their own." Her eyes flashed. "The stupid Deer came, of course. But only the Wolf feasted." She murmured, looking away.

"God was so angry with the Wolf that the Wolf was banished from the banquet, and told to never come back. My curse is far, far worse then yours though." She murmured, her eyes sad. Kyo tilted his head. "How is that?" She didn't respond and looked away.

"You never told me your name, you know." She added. "Oh. I'm Kyo." Kyo replied. "Do you live alone here?" Ana asked, looking curiously towards the house. "I wish." Kyo muttered. "No, I live with two other Zodiac members and a girl who knows the secret but isn't a Zodiac member." Kyo said. "That's very strange..." Ana murmured. "What Zodiac members live here?" She asked. "The Rat and the Dog." Kyo replied and Ana leaped to her paws.

"What?! The Dog lives here?!" She snarled, her eyes blazing. "Do you have a grudge or something...?" Kyo shrank away from her fury. "I _hate _the Dog! The Dog was supposed to be the Wolf's brother, but he turned his back on our pride and our ways in exchange for a warm place to sleep and easy meals." She growled, pacing back and forth.

"Stupid, lazy, good for nothing..." She muttered, her eyes blazing. Kyo watched her pace as she growled insults about Shigure, his eyes softening with amusement. He knew how it felt to hate someone you barely knew with a passion- he and Yuki hated each other even more now, if that were possible.

_Just two more years and I'll be out of here._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'll be right back." Ana said suddenly, leaping off the porch. She ran off with her tail high before disappearing into the bushes. Kyo watched her go, trying to hide his confusion, then shrugged.

_She'll be back. _He told himself, going inside to grab some breakfast before she returned.

A few minutes later, he returned outside to find a girl sitting on his porch. She looked up at him. "Ah, you're back." He blinked, realizing it was Ana. Her brown eyes were the same as the wolf's, after all- and her long white hair was the same color as her fur.

"Did you know you were going to phase back or something?" He asked, sitting down next to her. "You could say that." She replied. He looked at her curiously and she smiled. "I'm the only of the Zodiacs who can control when I phase- I can become a wolf or a human anytime I want." She explained. Kyo stared at her in surprise. "But I do phase when I get hugged and all that stuff of course." She added hurriedly. Kyo nodded. He wondered how she managed that- he didn't really mind that he couldn't do it- he didn't like being in his cat form- but he was interested.

"So do you live around here?" Kyo asked. "Yeah, kind of." She replied. "I live out in these woods." She nodded to the forest. "I stay in my wolf form and hunt- I'm fine out there." She replied. "I keep these clothes, in case of emergencies." She explained.

Kyo didn't ask about her parents- if she was a Sohma, her parents were either overprotective or not present. Seeing as how they weren't housing her correctly, he guessed the latter.

His eyes strayed down to the black and white beaded bracelet on her arm. He'd never expected to find someone who had a true form as well- he wondered if she'd been through the same pain he had. If she had frightened off the only person she'd ever loved.

"Want to come in for breakfast or something?" He asked and she blinked, looking surprised. "I don't know... I might cause quite the disturbance." She said slowly. "Trust me; we're used to disturbances around here." Kyo said. He offered her his arm and after a moment's hesitation she took it, looking shy and shocked at the same time.

He wasn't sure why on Earth he was being so kind to her; perhaps it was because they shared the same history. Both were rejected by the people around them; both had dark secrets hidden within them. And as he opened the door to let her in ahead of him, only one word ran through his mind that could describe them.

_Outcast. We are truly outcasts._

**And so ends the first chapter of my first actually pretty serious story! Please review- I won't put the next chapter up until I have the first review up ;D**

**Also, please excuse and OOCness you see in this story- I haven't seen the anime in a while, so my memory's a little blurred around the edges...**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long to update! I've been super busy with other fanfic's- goodness I've got so many I'm planning on writing I'll never get done *laugh***

**Anyways hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Oh yeah and I apologize if I slip in some first-person narrative- that's how I'm writing my other fanfiction, so I'm used to writing that way. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I DO own Ana and the part of the Zodiac legend I made up.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on." Kyo urged Ana, who was standing in the doorway. She raised her head and sniffed the air, her eyes narrowing. "He's in there." She growled. "Just come on." Kyo rolled his eyes. After a moment's hesitation she took a cautious, wary step inside, her eyes flickering around the room.

Kyo led her to the kitchen, thanking his lucky stars no one was up yet, since it was Saturday, but was surprised when he found Tohru in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" She greeted him cheerfully. "Er... morning." He muttered, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks. "Who's your friend?" She asked curiously as she turned on the rice cooker.

"This is Ana." Kyo said gruffly; he didn't like the fact that Tohru was glancing between the two of them, a smile spreading across her face.

"Are you two together?" She asked. "ARE YOU INSANE I JUST MET HER!" Kyo roared, his short fuse blowing at the thought of being with someone other then Tohru.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I just thought..." Tohru stammered out an apology and Kyo rolled his eyes. "Forget it. You didn't know." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away.

"Well, since you're here would you like something to eat Ana-san?" Tohru asked kindly, turning to Ana. She nodded once, looking uncomfortable.

"I'll make it." Kyo brushed past Tohru, who shrank back at his presence, her frightened eyes flashing to his bracelet. Pain flashed through Kyo's eyes; she would always get so scared when he got too close, like he was going to hurt her.

Again.

"O-ok! I'll go.. um... somewhere." She dashed out of the room, calling apologies over her shoulder as she ran. Kyo watched her go, his shoulders sagging.

"You really care about her." Ana murmured. It wasn't a question; it was a direct statement. Kyo nodded once. She put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes understanding.

"So she's seen your form?" She asked quietly. Kyo looked away. "I know how you feel." Ana's voice was almost inaudible, her eyes glossing over, lost in memories.

Kyo shrugged her hand off and returned to cooking while Ana leaned against the wall, watching his every move with a blank expression.

"Good morning everyone! What a lovely day!" Kyo and Ana both stiffened when Shigure danced into the kitchen. He froze when he saw Ana.

"Aw, did Kyo sneak a girl into his room last night?" He gushed and a vein on Kyo's forehead throbbed. "Shut up, stupid Dog!" He snapped. Ana's eyes flashed at the word "Dog."

"Dog?" She repeated, her eyes narrowing. "Ah, that's just my nickname!" Shigure said quickly. "Relax. She knows." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Are you a Sohma?" He asked. In response, Ana closed her eyes for a moment. There was a pink explosion and before them stood Ana in her wolf form, her fur bristling and teeth bared.

"You!" Shigure spat, glowering at her. "Yes, it's me, fleabag." Ana growled. "Fleabag? If anyone here is a fleabag it's you, mutt." Shigure replied calmly.

"Lap dog!"

"Mangy beast!"

Ana snorted. "If anyone around here's mangy, it's you. When was the last time you brushed your hair?" Ana sneered, brushing past him. At her brief touch Shigure began scratching himself everywhere.

"Oh no! I think I have fleas!" He cried dramatically. Kyo rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond, and just picked up the two plates and Ana's clothes, going off to find her.

"Not bad." Ana remarked, having changed back as she put down her chopsticks. Kyo, who was only half way through, raised his eyebrows.

"I see where they got 'wolfing your food down' from." He remarked. Ana laughed. "Yeah, I guess that is." She grinned, leaning back on her hands.

The two of them were sitting on the roof, as far away from the others as they could get. Ana tilted her head back and peered up at the sky.

"Don't you hate the Rat like I hate the Dog?" She asked suddenly. "Probably more." Kyo replied. Ana nodded. "Well, I'd hate him too, if I were in your position." She added. Kyo blinked in surprise. No one had ever understood his undying hatred of Yuki before, let alone say they would have felt the same way.

They sat in silence, both trying to think of something to say. Neither came up with anything; Kyo was terrible at small talk.

"How's your injury?" Kyo asked suddenly. Ana blinked, her hand going to her hip. "It's a bit sore, but I can deal." She shrugged. "How did you get it, anyway?" He asked, setting his plate down, peering at her curiously.

"I stole a chicken from a farmer." She admitted. "I know it sounds bad, but what would you do if you hadn't had a good meal for almost two weeks?" She added, her eyes daring him to pry. Kyo said nothing, merely waiting for her to continue.

"Needless to say, he was a bit ticked, and he caught me as I left, and well, you know the rest." She waved a hand, like getting shot was no big deal.

"But how did you get here?" Kyo asked, resting his elbows on his knees, interested. "I just kept walking; it stopped hurting after a while, so it wasn't too bad." She shrugged. Kyo felt a tinge of admiration for her strength; it must have taken a lot to keep walking that night.

"And thank you, again, for helping me." She added. "It was no problem." Kyo mumbled, flushing slightly. He hated being thanked- it was embarrassing. Still, he had to admit he was pleased- he couldn't remember the last time anyone had thanked him.

"Apparently I owe my life to you now." She laughed, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around him. She placed her chin on her knees and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a slight smile on her face.

"So what must I do for you, O' Master?" She teased and Kyo smiled faintly. "But do you mind if I stick around for a while? At least, until I'm completely healed." She added quickly. "Don't worry about it." Kyo said. "You can stay as long as you want." Ana blushed lightly, turning her head away while Kyo ducked his head to hide his own blush.

OoOoOoO

Kyo slipped out the door early Monday morning; he never walked to school with Yuki and Tohru anymore. Before he had suffered through being with Yuki for those few precious minutes with Tohru; but now there was no point, so he left before they had even finished breakfast.

No one said goodbye, or wished him a good day; but he was used to that. Just like he was used to coming home to silence.

But as he walked along down the dirt path, he noticed a movement in the trees. He paused and looked, seeing a pair of brown eyes looking back at him.

Ana trotted out of the woods, in wolf form as usual. She stepped up to him and looked up at him, her tongue lolling, as though she had been running recently.

"Are you going to school?" She asked. Kyo nodded. "Yeah." He replied, setting off again. Ana walked beside him, and Kyo glanced down at her in surprise.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, confused. "I'm walking with you to school, of course." Ana replied matter of factly.

"But... why?" Kyo said, unable to wrap his mind around the fact someone actually wanted to be with him.

"Because you're my friend Kyo-san. Friends walk to school together. Don't they?" She looked suddenly frightened. "I guess." Kyo muttered, looking away.

"OK good. I'm new to this whole... people thing." Ana admitted. Kyo glanced back at her, his eyes confused. "I've lived in the wild for the main part of my life; I can barely remember being a little kid at the Main House." She explained.

"Why did you come to live out there, then?" Kyo asked, growing more and more interested. "Because no one was there to take care of me anymore." She replied mysteriously. Her eyes grew sad, so Kyo didn't press for details.

They walked along in silence until they could begin to hear people and the town became visible. "This is my stop, I guess." Ana said, halting.

"See you." Kyo kept walking. "Kyo-san!" Kyo turned when she called him. "Have a good day at school." Ana said. She waved her tail in farewell before bounding into the trees.

Kyo shuffled along the path back home, annoyed that he'd been kept after school for detention. Again.

He'd talked back to the teacher (again) and ended up being kept after school for an extra two hours (again).

He was walking along in the fading dusk light when something heavy knocked into his chest. The air flew out of his lungs with a great _whoosh _as he hit the ground, a heavy thing on his chest.

"Where have you been?!" Ana greeted him excitedly, licking his face and looking down at him, her nose an inch from his face. Kyo flushed slightly at her closeness. "Detention." He mumbled.

"Oh. Well, at least you're back." She licked him again and jumped off his chest, wagging her tail.

Kyo rubbed the slobber off his cheek with the back of his hand, glowering at Ana. He didn't yell at her though, like he normally would have- he knew he had to start working on his temper if he actually wanted to keep Ana around.

"How was school? Other then detention, I mean." Ana asked, trotting alongside him. "Fine." Kyo was a bit taken aback by her asking about his day.

"Mine's been boring. I got to torture Shigure a bit though- that was fun." She added. "Really? How?" Kyo asked, a slight smile creeping up his cheeks at the thought of Shigure getting a taste of his own medicine.

"I kept sneaking into his office and unplugging the computer whenever he left. That way he lost almost all of his progress." Ana snickered.

"Nice." Kyo said. He couldn't help but think it would work to Shigure's advantage- he could torture his publishing agent even more if he had a legitimate excuse for not having any work done.

Kyo's eyes traveled to the sky, realizing that night had fallen. He looked at the full moon with surprise, then glanced over at Ana.

"Don't wolves howl at the moon?" He asked curiously and Ana snorted.

"OK, that's racist on _so _many levels." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you?" Kyo asked. "No." She sighed. "We howl to communicate; that is, when we're hunting, we need to know where everyone is at all times, so we howl to keep tags on each other." She explained. "But there's no other wolves around here, so it's pointless for me to howl. Besides, I'd scare all the prey away." She added.

"Don't they something about wolves and full moons too?" Kyo wondered aloud. "It's not a full moon." Ana said, glancing up at it. "Almost. It'll be completely full tomorrow." She added. Kyo squinted up at the glowing white orb floating in the sky. It looked full enough to him.

"How do you know?" Kyo asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Call it a sixth sense." Ana said, her tongue lolling out in a comic manner. Kyo smiled slightly and glanced up, realizing they were nearly home.

"OK, well I'm gonna let you go home now. Good night Kyo-san." Ana licked his hand and darted away, flicking her tail at him as she disappeared into the shadows.

**OK I know this wasn't as serious as I'm trying to make this story, but I felt we needed a bit of fluff... no storie's complete without fluff! *laugh***

**Anyways don't forget to review! :D**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter's finally here! It's taking me a bit longer then usual to update- sorry folks! I'm writing two stories at once, so my mind gets jumbled XD**

**Anyways read, enjoy, and review! :D**

Kyo and Ana sat on the roof, looking up at the stars in silence. It was cold; much colder then it had been lately. It was nearly November, but it had been pleasantly warm lately. Now Kyo could clearly see the tops of the trees changing colors, and could feel the biting chill of the wind as it blew through him.

"Cold?" Ana asked softly and Kyo shrugged. He didn't really mind. Ana, in wolf form as usual, sidled closer, until she sat with her warm fur pressed against his side.

"Better?" Kyo flushed slightly and nodded. _Why the heck do I keep blushing so much around her? _He wondered, fighting down the furious blush creeping up his cheeks.

"It's getting late; you should get in bed soon." She murmured. Kyo nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He muttered. As he stood to go, Ana caught his sleeve in her teeth, forcing him to look at her.

"Kyo-san, I'm going to be going away later tomorrow. Don't go looking for me. I promise I'll be back the day after tomorrow. But no matter what, _do not follow me._" She stared up at him, her eyes, usually joking or amused, were deadly serious. Kyo nodded once. "OK." He said, sliding down the roof to his window. "Night." He glanced at her before he slipped into his room, and saw she was looking at the sky, her eyes sad. Kyo looked at her, puzzled, wondering what was wrong before he entered his room.

_I wonder where she's going tomorrow. _He wondered, lying down in his bed and staring at the ceiling. He wondered why she was so desperate to keep him from following her..

But, since he was Kyo, he automatically made plans to follow her. What could possibly be so important she wanted to hide it? Whatever it was, Kyo was going to find out.

OoOoOoOoO

Kyo, in cat form, crouched in the bushes, watching with narrowed eyes as Ana trotted silently through the woods in front of him, her head low to the ground.

About fifteen minutes ago, he'd "accidentally" tripped Tohru and made her fall, and had naturally caught her, causing him to transform. Pretending to be mad at Tohru, he had stalked off into the trees, dragging his clothes with him.

His clothes were now tied around his neck, in case he phased backsoon. He hoped he wouldn't- he was so much more quiet in cat form.

He always kept Ana just in sight, barely able to glimpse her tail. As they went along, his curiousity grew stronger and stronger; where on Earth was she going?

With a determined flick of his tail he crept after her, hoping they were nearing their destination.

About ten minutes later, Ana veered sharply to the right, disappearing into a bush. Kyo peered through the leaves, wondering where she was going. He spotted her walking slowly, cautiously, towards a house on the very town. Kyo watched, completely confused, as she crept up, her ears twitching nervously as she approached.

Finally, she got to the garden at the side of the house and snatched up two yellow tulips before darting away, her ears flat against her head. Kyo backed up hurriedly, hiding in the shadows as she passed by, looking relieved she hadn't been caught.

_Flowers? What on Earth is she up to? _Kyo wondered, setting off after her again.

Another five minutes or so later, Ana's steps slowed, and she disappeared from view after passing through some more bushes. Kyo crept forward on his belly, hoping they had finally reached wherever she was going.

Ana was standing in a small clearing; Kyo could make out two tombstones in the center. Kyo watched as Ana set down the tulips, one on each grave, before she sat down in front of them.

"Hi Mom, Dad. I'm back." She murmured. Kyo's eyes widened. She was visiting her parents's grave?

"It's been five years now, huh? A long time to be on your own." She said, lying down so that her head rested on her paws. She let out a long sigh. "Kind of ironic that the anniversary would land on a day like this." She said, her voice sounding bitter. Kyo listened, a stab of pity shooting through him. _She's been alone for so long..._

"I know you probably don't even want me here." Ana said softly. "But I needed to come." She sighed, closing her eyes. Kyo blinked as a single tear flashed in the sun, then disappeared on her cheek. Did wolves even cry?

"I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I shouldn't cry over you. You wouldn't want that. Besides, why would a murderer like me cry?" Her voice grew bitter and harsh. "It's all my fault you're gone. All my fault." She bowed her head, her shoulders sagging as a soft whimper escaped her.

Kyo was beginning to regret coming. He felt like this was a very private moment, and he shouldn't have intruded. He took a step backwards, intent on slipping away unnoticed, when he stepped on a dry twig. He flinched, hoping Ana hadn't heard.

Ana's head shot up, staring straight towards where Kyo was. She looked him straight in the eyes, and Kyo felt his stomach drop with fear at the murderous glint in her eyes.

She leaped to her paws and pounded towards him, her teeth bared and flashing in the sun. Kyo turned to run but her massive paw flashed out, knocking him into the clearing. She pinned him to the ground, her dripping fangs an inch from his face.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" She snarled, each word coming out in a growl. Kyo stared up at her, unable to remember being so frightened in his entire life.

"I... uh..." He tried to think of an excuse, but came up with nothing. Her eyes flashed. "I am going to _kill _you." She spat. Even though Kyo was certain she meant it, he couldn't resist making a comment.

"Well that brings 'curiousity killed the cat' to a whole new level, doesn't it?" He asked dryly. Ana blinked. The dangerous light in her eyes faded, replaced with an amused glitter.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I guess it does." She lifted her paw off of him and he stood up, shaking his fur. "Sorry about that. I can get a little moody sometimes." She apologized. "A _little moody_? You almost killed me!" Kyo exclaimed. "I said I was sorry." Ana muttered. Kyo ignored her and stood up, padding towards the two tombstones.

"So these are your parents?" He asked quietly, sitting down. There was a long silence, then Ana came and sat beside him. "Yeah." She murmured. "They were." Kyo blinked, realizing the tombstones had no inscriptions.

"Why are the tombstones blank?" He asked. "Ah, you noticed." Ana sighed. She nodded towards the tombstones. "Since they were the parents of the Wolf, they were dead to the Sohma family." She said quietly. "We weren't even allowed to bury them in a cemetery." She growled. "But a friend of theirs managed to get two tombstones- blank, but it's better then nothing." She murmured. "We got permission to at least bury them on Sohma territory, and so I buried them here." Ana said quietly.

"You buried them? Alone?" Kyo asked, shocked. Ana nodded. "Yeah. I dug the holes, dragged the coffins in. Everything." She replied quietly. "But you were so young!" Kyo exclaimed. Ana's eyes hardened. "I know. I had to grow up fast, didn't I?" She said bitterly. Kyo didn't say anything at first.

"My mother died too." He finally said softly. "She killed herself when I was little." Ana blinked, turning to look at him with soft eyes. "I'm sorry." She murmured. She was the first person other then Tohru to say that- an unknown feeling fluttered in Kyo's chest, but he quickly fought it back.

"Everyone said it was my fault." He admitted, ducking his head to stare at the ground. "They said because I was the Cat, I drove her to such desperation that she just killed herself." He closed his eyes, an old wound opening up.

"It wasn't your fault." Ana said softly. "You didn't kill her. It's not your fault at all." She said. Kyo shrugged. He'd heard that before. It didn't change a thing.

"What about your Dad?" Ana asked, turning back towards him. "He ran off. I don't even remember him." Kyo admitted. His eyes softened. "The one who took care of me after Mom died was much more like family to me then anyone else though." He said, thinking on his sensei. He missed him; he'd stopped coming to the dojo after the incident last month.

"That's good. At least you had someone looking after you." Ana said. Kyo glanced at her. "What happened to your parents?" He asked finally. Ana flinched as though he had struck her. "They were murdered." She whispered.

Kyo blinked ,staring at her for a moment. "I'm sorry." He finally said. He meant it; he truly meant it.

Ana didn't say anything, but stood up. "I think I've bothered them enough." She murmured. She glanced at Kyo. "Come on. Let's go back." She turned and trotted away. Kyo blinked, surprised by her sudden change of attitude before he shrugged and loped after him, intent on keeping pace.

OoOoOoO

Later that evening, Ana disappeared again. Kyo knew this because he found a note on the roof where she usually sat around this time of night.

_Kyo-san,_

_I'm going away again for the night- this time, __do not follow me. __I don't care how curious you are, or how we're friends, I will honestly kill you if you come after me. Seriously. I'll be back tomorrow. I promise._

_Ana_

Kyo could barely read the messy handwriting at first- it was like a small child's.

_Of course it would. She probably hasn't written a thing in five years. _Kyo realized, pocketing the note. Now he was even more curious about what she was doing.

_I'll just take a peek... can't be that bad. If she's heading towards the gravesite again, I'll leave her alone. Maybe she's hunting and doesn't want me to see her kill something. _He decided. That reminded him- he'd have to rebandage her wound sometime soon. She had refused to let him the past few days, but he knew it had to be done.

_That'll be my excuse then, if she catches me again. But I have to know what on Earth she's up to._

Kyo, this time in human form, crouched in the bushes, having finally caught up with Ana. She was walking in the opposite direction of the gravesite- towards where the woods grew wilder, and much farther from civilazation.

_Just as I thought. She's hunting. _Kyo thought. He wondered how she would do it- he had heard wolves hunted in packs, so how would a lone wolf fare?

As he was pondering this, Ana staggered to a stop, her head low, sides heaving. Kyo blinked, wondering if she was sick or something- should he go and help her?

But as he debated, Ana trembled violently, so hard she nearly fell. She threw back her head and let out a high-pitched, earsplitting howl that shook Kyo to the core.

There was a sound like cloth tearing, and Ana howled again, a cloud of pink smoke engulfing her. Kyo blinked, wondering if she was phasing to her true form- he knew it was actually quite painful. When the smell reached his nostrils, he gagged, knowing he was right. The smell was far worse then his; much, much worse. He clutched his stomach and doubled over, trying hard not to vomit. But when the pink smoke disappeared he looked up, and felt his blood turn cold when he saw Ana's true form.

The creature in the clearing before him looked nothing like Ana. It was huge, at least six feet tall, with shaggy brown fur and long arms and legs that ended in sharp claws. One word came to Kyo's mind at the sight of her; _werewolf. _

_She looks exactly like the kind of monster you see in movies- but she's even scarier. _Kyo thought, crouching lower. Ana turned her head, and Kyo caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were huge and rolling, blank of any expression except hunger. Her mouth was parted slightly, reveling long, dripping white fangs that glinted dangerously in the moonlight.

She threw back her head and howled again, less high-pitched but far more wild sounding. She took off at an astounding pace, disappearing from view in seconds.

Kyo sat on the ground, trembling with fear. She made his true form look like a lamb- he could barely breathe, he had been so frightened at the sight of her.

_I understand now. I wish I hadn't come. _He thought, turning around to go. But when he turned he found himself face to face with Ana.

He shrieked with shock and fell backwards, staring up at her in horror.

"Ana-san! Don't do that!" He cried. "I'm sorry I came out here- really, really sorry. But I, ah, um, your bandages! Yeah, I came to tell you I need to change them....Ana-san?" Kyo realized Ana wasn't listening, staring off into space.

"Ana-san?" He repeated. She looked back at him, pulling back her lips to reveal her fangs. Her eyes rolled and she staggered towards him, and Kyo suddenly had the horrid realization that she wasn't Ana anymore- that when she phased, she forgot who she was.

His guess was confirmed when she leaped at him, snarling viciously, barely missing his throat, so close that her hot breath billowed in his face. He leaped to his feet and ran as fast as he could, barely aware of her howling behind him, and the crash of the undergrowth as she chased him.

He climbed up a tree and hid in the very top, looking down in terror. He saw Ana lumber up to the tree, sniffing it's base, a low growl coming from her. She sniffed around it, her eyes beginning to travel up the base. Kyo held his breath, hoping she didn't see him. But then they both turned their heads sharply, having heard the loud snap of a twig .Kyo caught a glimpse of a short tail as a deer leaped away, obviously frightened. Ana's eyes gleamed when she saw it and took off after it, disappearing within moments.

Kyo sat in the tree, too scared to come down. Could he sleep up here? He bounced a bit, testing the strength of the limb. It would hold, so he curled up close to the trunk, hoping he didn't fall off in the middle of the night.

He stared up at the full moon above him, wondering if there was something to the legend about full moons and werewolves after all.

"Kyo-san? What on Earth are you doing up there?" Kyo leaped up when he heard Ana called him and fell from his perch, barely managing to grab onto the branch. He stared down at Ana, who was sitting at the base of the tree, looking up at him, her head tilted to one side.

"I... ah, um..." He stammered a reply, scrambling down the branches to land in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, taking in his frightened appearance. "Kyo-san... did you follow me last night?" She asked suspiciously. Kyo swallowed hard and looked away. Ana's eyes hardened.

"Did you see it?" She asked quietly. Kyo knew she was referring to her true form and he nodded. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked, suddenly anxious. Kyo shook his head quickly and Ana's shoulders sagged with relief.

"I chased you up that tree, didn't I?" She asked, looking up into the branches of the tree and not at Kyo. Kyo coughed. "Um, yeah." He finally said. Ana sighed, her tail drooping. "_Now _will you listen to me when I tell you not to follow me?" She demanded.

"You know me. I'll come anyway." Kyo said. Ana didn't laugh, like Kyo'd been hoping. Instead she turned away and began walking away. She glanced back at him. "You coming?" Kyo blinked, then trotted after her, relieved she didn't seem too angry.

"I'm sorry if I scared you last night." She said quietly as they walked along. "It was my own fault for coming out anyway." Kyo shrugged, not denying she had scared him.

"But I really could have hurt you, Kyo-san." Ana paused in her tracks and looked up at him with serious eyes. "I've hurt people before when I'm like that. I still don't remember it." She said. Her eyes flashed with pain, and Kyo wondered what was going on behind those brown eyes- obviously some painful memories, too painful for her to tell him about.

"So now you know." She said softly, resuming her slow gait. Kyo walked alongside her, casting her glances from time to time. He kept his eyes on the back of her head, silently asking, _What are you thinking about? Why do you do you look so sad?_

Ana stopped again and looked at him, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Got something to say?" She asked. Kyo blinked. "No. Nothing. Why?" He titled his head, regarding her. She laughed. "You've been staring at the back of my head for the past five minutes straight, like you want to ask something." She said, her tongue lolling out. Kyo blushed to the roots of his hair.

"I wouldn't do something so girly!" He exclaimed. Ana barked a laugh and trotted away, her tail lifted a little higher. Kyo watched her go, surprised by how observant she was. Finally, with a small shrug and smile, he followed her.

**Aw, has our little Kyo-kun found love? I sure hope so- it'd be good for him, ne? Next chapter will be up soon, I promise ^_^ Until next time, faithful readers! **

**- LOSGAP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah this chapter's a bit angsty... what with all the rain and all.*laugh* Yeah I know I know, it's odd for me, but don't worry! Sappy fluff included! Whoot! (Whoot's my fave word like, ever.)**

**Anyways don't forget to review! =D**

Kyo growled softly when he felt something prodding his side.

"Kyo-san... get up. You slept through your alarm clock." Kyo opened one eye sleepily, wondering who was talking. Ana, in human form for once, was peering down at him. "You sick or something?" She asked, feeling his forehead. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"It's raining." He mumbled. "No dip Sherlock." Ana rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "You have to go to school." She said, ripping the blanket off of him. "Hey!" He exclaimed, his hands arms crossing over his stomach. He cursed the fact he'd decided to sleep shirtless last night.

"Get up. It's just a little rain- school's a privilege, not a burden- you should be excited to go, not dreading it." Her voice sounded wistful.

"Haven't you ever been to school?" Kyo asked, sitting up and rubbing his eye sleepily. Ana didn't seem to mind that he was half-naked- she was rummaging through his drawers.

"Nope. Home schooled until I was 10. Then Mother Nature taught me the rest." She flashed him a smile, then tossed him his favorite green shirt and a pair of camouflage pants.

"Now get dressed." She demanded, crossing her arms. Kyo pulled the shirt over his head then looked at her pointedly. She blinked, then blushed lightly, turning her back. Kyo put the jeans on and brushed past her, not bothering to brush his hair.

"Oh no you're not!" Ana said, grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragging him back, tossing him on the bed. She snatched up a brush and went to work on his hair, while Kyo scowled.

"Your hair's a mess." She clucked, smoothing it down. "And brush your teeth. You smell like yams." She wrinkled her nose. Kyo rolled his eyes and trudged off to the bathroom, too tired and weak to argue. Besides, he rather liked Ana being there- she reminded him of Tohru, in a way.

When he came out of the bathroom she had an umbrella and a rain jacket in hand. "There's some rice balls down stairs- I had Tohru make them." She said, handing the jacket to him and taking the umbrella with her downstairs.

"No time for breakfast!" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared. Kyo watched her go, a slight smile on his face before he shrugged into the jacket and followed her.

"Eat quickly. Yuki and Tohru already left- and be quiet. The mutt's in his study." She hissed, handing him the plate of rice balls.

Kyo took them without comment, slipping into his shoes while Ana trotted out the door barefoot. She opened the umbrella once they were out. Kyo scowled at her.

"I can hold my own umbrella." He growled, reaching to take it from her but she held it just out of reach. "You'll have to catch me first!" She laughed, taking off running. Kyo glared at her back, not amused. He was tired, and now he was getting wet- the morning was already taking a sour turn .

She came back, looking a bit miffed. "I see you're not a morning person." She said, holding the umbrella above them both as they walked.

"I don't mind mornings. I mind the rain." Kyo scowled. "Why? The rain's not so bad." Ana said, confused. "It's a Cat thing." Kyo sighed. "I get really weak and irritable when it rains." He explained. Ana's eyes widened. "Oh. Then I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed." She said softly.

"If you hadn't, I would have missed school." He pointed out. "True. And school is a valuable learning opportunity." Ana said, smiling. Kyo snorted. "Yeah. Valuable." He said dryly. Ana laughed.

"OK. Let me make up for my rudeness this morning after school." She said. "I'm sure it'll cheer you up." She said. Kyo smiled slightly. He'd like to see her try to cheer her up on a rainy day.

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walked along in silence on their way home from school. Kyo walked several feet behind them, scowling at the ground. He didn't have his umbrella- he'd insisted Ana keep it. He didn't mind catching a cold- but he wasn't sure he liked the idea of Ana getting one.

He was surprised out of his daydreams by a white flash out of the corner of his eye.

"Kyo-san!" Kyo braced himself and sure enough, Ana leaped onto his chest, knocking him flat on the ground. "You mind? It's muddy." He growled, scowling up at Ana, who was panting heavily and wagging her tail.

"I know! Isn't it glorious?!" Ana yipped, leaping off of him and rolling vigorously in the mud. Kyo glanced towards Yuki and Tohru, who were both staring openly. "Why don't you two just go home?" Kyo snapped. Yuki shrugged. "Glad to. Have fun." He took Tohru's hand and walked off, and Kyo felt something in his chest twinge at the sight of Tohru's blush and slight smile as she walked away with Yuki.

"Come on!" Ana grabbed his jacket sleeve and tugged, her eyes shining. "It's still raining." Kyo complained as he stood and followed him, annoyed that he was soaked through because of the mud.

"I know! Trust me, you won't regret coming with!" Ana ran ahead, and Kyo nearly lost sight of her. He stumbled along, growing more and more tired the wetter he got.

"Just a little farther!" Ana called and Kyo sighed, trudging forward. Ana popped out the bushes and stopped him. "Careful. Take just one step through the bushes. One more and it could end badly." She warned him, backing up carefully. Kyo narrowed his eyes, but he trusted her. So he took one careful step forward, and immediately slipped slightly. He caught himself, realizing he was standing on a slippy rock. He looked down, and his eyes widened.

Directly in front of them was a waterfall, spraying them with water as it crashed over the rock face, falling down a good fifty feet below them before it ended in a river that rushed to the east.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ana breathed, staring at the waterfall with admiring eyes. Kyo almost pointed out that he had seen one just like it when he'd been training with his sensei- but he stopped himself.

"Yeah. It is." He finally said. Ana looked at him, her eyes shining. "Whenever I get sad or lonely, I come here; the sound of the water always calms me down. And it's so pretty it always cheers me up." She added. Kyo nodded, then sneezed, hard.

"Kyo-san, you're not catching a cold are you?" She asked anxiously. Kyo was about to respond when he sneezed again, and with a the familiar pink explosion, he found himself looking up at Ana in cat form.

"Great." He muttered, his ears flattening against his head. "We need to get you somewhere warm." Ana decided, picking him up. Kyo snarled and flailed violently. "I can walk!" He yowled furiously. "Hmm. Maybe you should; we can't just leave your clothes here." She mumbled around his fur, putting him back down. She picked up his clothes and trotted off.

"Kyo-san? You coming?" Ana looked back, and Kyo shook his head, trying to wake himself up. "Yeah." He said weakly, stumbling after her. Her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to make it back to your house." She decided. "You can sleep at my place." She decided, slowing her pace to match his. Kyo didn't bother asking where her place was- he was so tired and cold, the only thing he could think of was curling up somewhere warm and sleeping.

"It's much closer." She added. "Come on, not that far." She nudged him with her cold nose and he jumped, jolted out of his half-doze. He sneezed and followed her, his head bowed against the wind and rain, his tail dragging behind him.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Ana said cheerfully. Kyo looked up to see her disappear inside a hollow tree trunk. He staggered inside, looking around in surprise. It was rather cramped- there was barely enough room for Ana in here.

"Sorry it's so small- but it's warm, and if you turn your back to the entrance, you can barely feel the rain." She said, looking embarrassed. Kyo nodded, feeling a stab of pity that she called this sorry old tree "home".

"Here." She pawed together a clump of dried leaves against the far side of the tree, as far from the entrance as possible. "You can sleep here." She said. Kyo nodded and stumbled towards it, collapsing instantly.

Ana laid down beside him, curling up around him. Kyo shivered and she pressed her fur against him. Kyo's eyes opened a slit, glancing up at Ana before he lowered his head to his paws and let out a deep sigh, falling asleep instantly.

OoOoOoOoO (Ana's point of view for a bit! Yay!)

Ana blinked with amusement when she noticed Kyo was already asleep.

"Poor thing." She murmured, looking down at the soggy, water-logged cat in concern. She felt a flash of guilt- she should have just let him go home and to sleep.

"I'm sorry." She whined softly, pressing her nose against his back. He didn't respond, but snuggled up closer to her, seeking her warmth. Ana's eyes softened and she licked his fur the wrong way, knowing it would dry him faster. She couldn't remember where she'd learned that- it just clicked in her mind, like primal instinct.

At her gentle touch, Kyo stretched out, a soft purr rumbling in his chest. Ana blinked in surprise, then resumed her grooming him, suddenly feeling glad that she'd brought him here. It felt good to take care of someone for once- everyone else ran away from her. But not Kyo. If anything, Kyo ran _after _her, not away. She laid her head down close to his, listening to the sound of his gentle breathing, allowing it to lull her to sleep.

"_It's all your fault."_

"_Did you hear about what that awful Wolf child did?"_

"_It's all your fault."_

"_I did hear! It's simply tragic!"_

"_It's all your fault. Leave now, and never come back."_

"_It's all my fault."_

Ana's head snapped up, her breath coming in short, quick burst. Beside her, Kyo stirred faintly.

"You all right?" He asked, raising his head, blinking sleepily. "Yeah. Just a bad dream." She murmured, laying her head back down. "Go back to sleep, Kyo-san." She said softly.

"Hey." She glanced towards Kyo. He wasn't looking at her. "You don't have to add the 'san'." He said quietly. Ana's eyes brightened. "OK then. Kyo-kun." She whispered, trying it out. "What?" He glanced over at her. "Nothing. Just trying your name." She admitted sheepishly. Instead of getting irritated, Kyo looked pained. He put his head back down, his eyes drifting shut.

Ana glanced towards the entrance, her eyes widening when she saw it was already night.

"Good night, Kyo-kun." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"_Ana-chan!" Ana raised her head and smiled at her mother. "Yes, Mother?" She called, running over. "Honey, what did I tell you about going outside?" Her mother scolded her gently. Ana's face fell. She'd just wanted to smell the flowers..._

"_I'm sorry." She murmured, staring at the ground. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Her mother said briskly. "Remember; we just love you so much, we don't want anyone else to see you! We want to keep you all to ourselves!" Her father joined her, gently taking her hand and pulling her back inside, shutting the door behind them._

"_I picked you a rose, Daddy!" Ana held up the red rose she had picked. She'd pricked her fingers getting it- she hoped her father would like it. He smiled slightly. "Thank you, Ana-chan." He smiled. "I'll just put it up here." He placed the rose on a shelf, up high, out of sight. Ana looked up at it, then twitched, then now familiar pang tearing through her. _

"_Honey? Is it happening again?" Her mother asked anxiously. Ana nodded. "OK, let's go." Her father took one hand, her mother the other, and they led Ana towards the basement. _

"_We'll come get you tomorrow when you're better." Her father said as he closed the door, leaving her in utter blackness. _

Ana's eyes flew open, relived to find herself in the watery light of dawn. She didn't want to remember the dark room. She'd hated that place. But it was behind her now- it was all behind her.

"Kyo-kun." Ana whispered, nudging him. "Time to get up." She murmured. Kyo opened one eye sleepily and stretched. "I'm surprised you haven't phased yet." She said, getting up and leaving so she could stretch outside. The rain had finally stopped- the sky above them was clear.

"Me too." Kyo admitted, dragging his clothes outside. Ana silently took them and walked off, Kyo at her side. "Sorry I fell asleep." Kyo muttered, staring at the ground. "Hey, it's not your fault." Ana said briskly. "Come on- we gotta get home." She said, trotting ahead. Kyo followed, looking more alert then he had yesterday.

"Good thing it's Saturday." Ana said, half to herself, as they walked. Kyo nodded. "Yeah, it is." He agreed. "Any plans for today?" Ana asked, glancing at him. Kyo shook his head. "No, not really. Though I should really change your bandages." He added. Ana blinked, glancing at her hip. Her wound had been itching pretty badly lately- though she wasn't one to complain.

"OK. That's fine." Ana shrugged. "Ne, Kyo-kun." She said suddenly, glancing over at him. "Yeah?"

"We should do something later, shouldn't we? You shouldn't be cooped up all day." She pointed out. Kyo blinked. "Yeah. Sure. OK." He shrugged, and Ana barked excitedly, wagging her tail. "Let's go into town! I've never been in town!" She yipped, her tail wagging so hard it hurt her hip. Kyo looked amused by her excitement. "It's really not much of a big deal. But sure, we'll go to town. Maybe see a movie or something." Ana titled her head. "A movie?" She asked, confused. What was that?

"You've never seen a movie?" Kyo asked, stunned. Ana shook her head. "Well, it's... um, kinda like a story, but you can watch it. Like a moving book." He tried to explain. Ana's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"That's so cool." She breathed. "I can't wait!" She ran in a small circle, her eyes shining. She couldn't wait for later- it was going to be amazing. Especially since she would be able to spend it with Kyo.

**That's where I'm ending today! Kind of random, with some sappy romance, but next chapter's pure fluff- but I bet you've all come to expect that from me, haven't you? xD**

**Yup, next chapter they're going to town- I predict romance, humor, and of course pointless fluff. Till next time folks!**

**Oh yeah! And here's a quick note:**

**If you're looking for a great Fruits Basket story to read, I know where you can! Read a story called, "Cursed Tears" by Kisasan93! It's an AMAZING story- and Kisa's my bff so I'd be very happy if you guys would read and review her story! **

**If you can't find it on the story page, go to one of my stories, either Chasing Love or Together Again, and click on the reviews. She's reviewed on both- click her name, and go read the story! It's really good- you won't be disappointed! And don't forget to review! =D**

**See you later! **

**- LOSGAP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huh. Nothing to say, really. Except; be warned for fluff. Next chapter will be more serious :D**

"Wow." Ana breathed, staring around in amazement. "It's not that big of a deal." Kyo shrugged, watching as she gazed up at the building, her jaw hanging open slightly.

"It's a big deal to me." She replied. "Is the movie theater close?" She asked. Kyo shook his head and she beamed. "Good! Then we can keep walking!" She took Kyo's hand and dragged him off, even though she obviously had no idea where they were going.

"What movie do you want to see?" Kyo asked, watching in faint amusement as Ana wandered about the theater, staring at the poster.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?" She asked, glancing over at him. "I don't really care." Kyo shrugged. He didn't care- as long as it wasn't some sappy romance, like Tohru always wanted to see.

Ana disappeared from sight, and as Kyo went to follow he heard her burst out laughing. Kyo quickened his pace, finding Ana bent over, clutching her stomach and roaring with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked, coming up to her. She said nothing, merely pointing to the movie poster in front of her. He glanced up at the screen and the corners of his lips raised up in a smile.

The movie was called "The Curse", and had a very "frightening" werewolf on the front, howling at a full moon, with a frightened blonde woman standing nearby.

"Se-seriously?!" Ana coughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I make that thing look like a baby caterpillar!" She exclaimed. Kyo nodded fervently in agreement- her form was much more terrifying then that thing.

"OK. We've gotta see that one." She decided. Kyo shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Besides, Ana really wanted to see this- she was looking forward to this "comedy", which was supposed to be a horror. It was even rated R.

"Are you over the age of 17?" The girl at the counter asked dully when Kyo asked for the tickets. Ana looked like she was going to say they weren't, when Kyo leaned forward. "Of course we are." He replied.

The girl, barely his age, flushed, murmuring something like "So handsome..." And handed him the tickets. "Would you like some popcorn?" She asked, suddenly much more interested.

"Popcorn?" Ana looked confused. Kyo couldn't help but think she was like an alien or something- she didn't know a thing other then what she had learned in the wild.

"Sure." Kyo decided. The girl handed him a bag, her hands shaking slightly. Kyo reached into his pocket for his wallet but the girl held up her hand. "Free of charge." She said, smiling, her face tinged pink. "OK. Thanks." Kyo said, taking the popcorn.

"Wow. That was impressive." Ana said as they headed into the room. "What was?" Kyo asked, confused. "She's probably still dazed right now- you don't even realize how handsome you are, do you?" Ana asked, tilting her head. Kyo blinked. Handsome?

"Um, no. But thanks?" Kyo said, still puzzled. No one had ever called him handsome before- save Tohru, who said that about everyone.

"No problem." Ana shrugged. She looked around the seats, looking a bit lost. Kyo sighed and lead the way to a seat near the front, and she followed after him dutifully.

"That's _huge._" Ana gasped, pointing towards the screen. Kyo shrugged. It didn't impress him much. "Yeah. Sure." He said. "That's where they're going to play the movie?" Ana said, stunned. Kyo nodded and her eyes widened.

When the lights dimmed she jumped, looking startled. Kyo glanced over at her, beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. He didn't like drawing attention to himself- but he was already getting quite a few stares from the few other adults in the cinema.

When the sound came on Ana let out a genuine shriek, her hands going to her ears. Someone a few rows back shushed her, and she turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you! What did you say?" She called back loudly.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled.

"Hey, the movie hasn't even started yet, and watch how you talk to a girl!" Kyo snapped, getting annoyed. Ana leaned back in her chair, looking puzzled. "Why does everyone want us to be quiet?" She whispered. "Because you're supposed to be quiet in a movie theater." Kyo replied.

"Why?"

"So everyone can hear." Kyo replied.

"Oh. Well that makes sense, I guess. Hey, what are they doing?" Ana leaned forward suddenly. Kyo followed her gaze to a couple in the back, and he flushed slightly .Didn't they have any shame?

"Making out." Kyo said gruffly, turning away in disgust. "It looks like he's trying to suck her face off." Ana whispered. Kyo cracked a smile. She always had a way of seeing things in a different light. A very interesting light..

"Oh my gosh- she's taking her shirt off! Should I take mine off?" Ana asked anxiously, reaching down and lifting up her shirt, exposing her stomach.

"No." Kyo said firmly, grabbing her hand and stopping her before she got much farther, blushing furiously.

"Oh. OK. So they're special or something?" She asked, turning around again to watch them, fascinated. "Yes. Very 'special'." Kyo rolled his eyes, getting more and more annoyed with the couple.

"Would you quit watching them? It's gross." Kyo snapped. Ana glanced over at him. "What's gross?" She whispered. "Them! It's really rude to do that in a movie theater. Anywhere public, for that matter." Kyo added. "Oh." Ana leaned back in her seat.

"Well, the movie's starting anyway." Kyo shrugged. Ana reached over and took the popcorn, not bothering to ask. She looked at it, her face doubtful. Silently, Kyo took a piece and popped it in his mouth, and Ana's eyes widened in understanding.

"OK, I get it now! I was wondering where the chopsticks were." She said. "Shush!" Kyo glared furiously at the very obese man a few rows back, who glared right back.

"Keep your voice down, will ya? I'd rather not get in a fistfight here." Kyo hissed. "Sorry." Ana muttered, taking a bite of popcorn.

"Oh my gosh! That's SO good!" She squealed, grabbing a handful. "What did I just say?" Kyo demanded and Ana withered in her seat. "Oh yeah. Sorry." She said sheepishly. Kyo sighed, turning his attention back to the screen.

OoOoOoOoO

"OK. That was by far the most racist, yet totally hilarious, movie I've ever seen." Ana chuckled as they left, discarding the half-eaten bag. (She had thought the bag was edible- she was halfway through before Kyo realized what she was doing.)

Kyo nodded slightly, agreeing yet not agreeing. He'd been a little sickened by the vast amount of gory scenes when the werewolf ate people, but Ana had giggled the entire time. Though he and Ana had both been greatly amused, when the blonde woman had said she "loved him, even though he's a monster, she saw the true beauty within.", and his fur had melted away, leaving a handsome man underneath.

"Though I still think we should have called a doctor- I think that girl in the back was in pain. Whatever that guy was doing to her, she was certainly groaning a lot." Ana said. Kyo grimaced. She didn't get it- he had a feeling she never would get it. She was as bad as Tohru.

"Well, now what?" Ana asked, looking up at the sky. "It's still daylight- therefore, we should do something else." She decided. "Like what?" Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets, following her as she wandered off, her eyes thoughtful as she decided what they would do. Her eyes widened when she saw a little boy walk by, holding an ice cream cone.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing. "Ice cream." Kyo said. He was beginning to get a little tired of explaining everything to her- her innocence was endearing, but got a bit tiring after a while.

"Is it good?" Ana asked. "It's food- some people like it, some people don't." Kyo shrugged. "What do you think of it?" Ana asked, glancing at him. "It's not bad." Kyo shrugged. "OK! Let's get some then!" She said, hurrying off.

She stopped a few feet away, then looked back sheepishly at Kyo. "Um... where do we go?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Ana, you're not supposed to eat the spoon." Kyo said, gently taking the plastic spoon Ana had been gnawing out of her hand.

"Oh. OK." She shrugged. Kyo was beginning to understand where wolves got the bad reputation of eating everything- Ana clearly thought the best way to learn about something was by tasting it.

"Sun's going down." Ana said, looking up. Kyo nodded, setting down his half-eaten cone. They were sitting in the park, on a wall, watching people walk by. Ana asked questions about everyone who passed by, and Kyo would answer- it was a process that had been going on for about fifteen minutes.

"We should get home." She decided, looking doubtfully down at the wall. She'd climbed up easily, but the ten-foot wall was a little daunting to get down.

Kyo hopped down first, glancing up at her. She was looking fearfully down at the ground. "You coming?" He asked. Ana hesitated. "I'm not one for heights." She admitted. Kyo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "You didn't seem to mind getting up there." He snorted.

"Getting down and getting up are entirely different things." Ana retorted. Kyo sighed impatiently. "Just jump." He said. "If I break a leg, you'll have to carry me home." Ana said, scooting closer to the edge. "OK- just watch where you..." He broke off as Ana landed directly on top of him, sending him crashing to the ground. "...land." He coughed, glaring up at her. To his surprise, Ana laughed.

"Sorry. I jumped a bit too far." She laughed. Kyo glowered at her. "Why are you still sitting on me?" He asked pointedly. Ana blinked in surprise then climbed off. She offered him a hand and Kyo ignored it, getting up himself.

"I don't need help from a girl." He snorted, brushing past her. She didn't look offended, and merely trotted after him, catching up to walk alongside him.

"OK. You're too heavy to lift anyway." She said, throwing him a teasing grin. Kyo didn't rise to her bait and looked off, seeing the beginning of the trail towards home.

"Aren't the trees beautiful this time of year?" Ana asked, staring up at the trees. "Sure." Kyo replied, raising his head to look at them. He usually didn't look at the trees, but this time he noticed them. When had they gone from green to all shades of red, orange, brown and yellow?

Ana bounced away suddenly, her eyes flashing with an idea. Kyo didn't ask; he merely halted and watched her rummage through the dead leaves, glancing at him occasionally. He knew enough about Ana that when she got that "I have an amazing idea" look in her eyes it was best to just let her go through with it.

Ana picked up various leaves, holding them up in front of her face, squinting at it then at Kyo, before tossing them over her shoulder and bending over to ruffle through the leaves.

"OK. I give up. What on Earth are you doing?" Kyo finally asked, after she had been doing this for five minutes. "Hold on. You'll see." She picked up a red leaf and squinted at it. She came over to Kyo and held it in front of his face, tilting her head.

"Perfect!" She said, her eyes shining. "What is?" Kyo asked irritably. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Look- this leaf matches your eyes, doesn't it?" She said happily. Kyo raised his eyebrow. He would have never guessed that was what she was up too.

"Look! It does!" She said, waving it excitedly. "It's the exact color!" She then looked at it, tilting her head. "Huh. Now what do I do with it?" She wondered. "If I put it in my pocket it'll wrinkle..." Her brow furrowed. Kyo shrugged, not really caring.

"Now you have to do it." She said as he began walking away. Kyo paused and turned to look at it. "Do what?" He asked. He was tired, and he wanted to go home and sleep- it was nearly dinner time, and he was getting hungry.

"Find a leaf that matches my eyes!" She exclaimed. "You do that, and I'll find one that matches your hair." She bent over and began riffling through the leaves, her brow furrowed in concentration. Kyo rolled his eyes, and looked down at the leaves at his feet.

He crouched down, picking up various leaves and tossing them aside, realizing they weren't the right color. Why was he even doing this?

_Because if I don't, she'll probably end up crying about it. And I always cave when girls start crying. In the end, I'm going to be doing this anyway, so I might as well do it without making her cry. _He thought, narrowing his eyes as he picked up a brown leaf. It was a deep chocolate brown like color; it seemed to fit her so he went over to where she was still rummaging in the leaves.

"Hey, you think this one"- he was cut off abruptly as Ana whirled to face him, holding up a fiery orange leaf in triumph, and standing up at the same time; therefore bonking her head against his.

"Ow." She said, looking more surprised by the pain then actually hurt as she rubbed the top of her head thoughtfully. Kyo clutched his chin, glowering at her. "Be more careful when you stand up!" He exclaimed.

"If you hadn't been crouching over me like that it wouldn't have happened." She retorted. She stepped up to him and pressed the leaf against his hair, smoothing it down. "Perfect." She beamed.

"Oh, is this one for me?" She snatched the leaf out of his hand and held it up next to her right eye. "What do you think? Matches?" She asked eagerly. Kyo narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to study it. He didn't realize his face was a few inches from hers; he was too busy studying her eyes. They were a deep brown, yes, but they had flecks of gold throughout them- they were fascinating, and he found himself captivated by them.

"Wow. Your eyes are really... _striking._" Ana finally said, leaning closer to look at his. Normally Kyo would have been uncomfortable with being so close to someone, and just to look at their eyes- but this didn't feel awkward. Ana didn't seem to mind either; in fact, she was leaning closer and closer, giving Kyo a better view and allowing herself to look deeper into his eyes.

"You know, they say the eyes are the window to the soul." Ana breathed, and Kyo was so close he thought he could almost see the thought cross her mind.

"Really?" Kyo replied, curious. He'd never heard that before. "What does my soul look like?" He asked, knowing he'd probably be surprised by her answer. Ana was always full of surprises.

"Hmm." Kyo watched her liquid eyes turn thoughtful, piercing his. "It looks... sad. Lost. Broken." She finally said, her eyes looking pained. Kyo blinked, stunned. He'd expected a joke, a witty quip- not a deeply probing, intuitive statement from her.

"What about mine?" She asked before Kyo had time to reflect on her gut-wrenchingly true statement. Kyo narrowed his eyes, trying to read her. She blinked up at him, her eyes unreadable.

"Your windows are closed." He finally said. For a moment, Ana looked like she didn't get it. Then her eyes, previously devoid of anything readable, sparkled with amusement and she burst out laughing.

Kyo leaned his head back, startled by the gust of air on his face. He'd actually _felt _her laugh. He'd been that close. Suddenly embarrassed, Kyo took two steps back, putting plenty of space between them. "So is the leaf good then?" She asked, handing him the leaf. Kyo smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. It's good."

**Kind of random place to end but that's where I wanted to end for tonight! I really loved writing this- it was completely pointless and random, not to mention fluffy, but I enjoyed it! XD**

**And yes, I'm aware I promised a serious story- don't worry, you'll see more seriousness later! Especially at the end... *evil laugh***

**Anyways, don't forget to review before you go! =D**

**That's all, folks! *Porky Pig impersonation***

**- LOSGAP**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Yay here's another chapter! Whoot! *laugh* Anyways, this one IS actually going to be rather serious. Maybe even a wee bit angtsy. Ah well. *laugh* Any who, I will try to include some humour to keep my readers happy ;D**

**Speaking of my readers, I want to thank each and everyone one of you! *tosses cookies to loyal readers and reviewers***

**Anyways, let's get back to the story, ne? XD**

"Shigure went out to see Hatori, so do you want to have dinner inside with everyone?" Kyo asked Ana as they headed towards the house. Ana nodded vigorously. "Yes!" She exclaimed. Kyo blinked, wondering what the big deal was.

"I'm so glad that filthy mutt isn't here." She growled, her eyes narrowing. "He's not due back for at least an hour, so you're safe." Kyo said as he opened the door, letting Ana go first.

"Good." Ana sighed with relief, sweeping past him and giving him a grateful smile. "We're home!" Kyo called. "Welcome back! Dinner's almost ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen.

"You haven't met Yuki yet, have you?" Kyo asked Ana and she shook her head. "Good. Otherwise you'll fall right under his spell." He rolled his eyes. "Spell?" Ana echoed as she sat down next to Kyo at the table, waiting for Tohru.

"Yeah. He does some weird things to girls whenever they talk to him; he even has a fan club." Kyo said, an annoyed scowl on his face.

Ana jumped when Kyo's head shot forward as he was whacked on the back of the head.

"Quit talking about my fan club." Yuki growled. Kyo whirled to glare at him. He was about to offer a sharp retort when Ana laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him freeze.

"Hello there, you must be Yuki. I'm Ana." She said kindly. Yuki smiled, offering a hand that she shook. "Hi there; I trust this pervert hasn't made you feel uncomfortable?" He asked and Ana laughed. "Pervert? I think not." She smiled. "Though, due to the fact that you're not looking at my eyes right now, I'm gonna guess you're the pervert around here." She smiled sweetly, and Kyo wanted to hug her as Yuki's eyes widened and he blushed lightly before he walked away, muttering something to himself.

_Way to go Ana! _He crowed silently.

OoO

"So you can really transform whenever you want?" Tohru asked, fascinated. Ana nodded, setting down her chopsticks. "Yeah, it's something that I can do." She shrugged. "Wow!" Tohru exclaimed.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are your parents?" Tohru asked and Kyo winced at the question. "Dead." Ana said flatly, though Kyo didn't miss the pain that flashed behind her eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" Ana raised a hand, cutting her off. "It's not your fault." She said. "Don't worry about it." Tohru smiled at her. "OK. I am sorry I brought it up though- I didn't know." She said apologetically.

"Would you quit apologizing?! She said it's fine!" Kyo snapped, his short fuse blowing. Tohru ducked her head, whispering a hurried apology for apologizing.

"Aw, is Kyo-kun cranky?" Ana teased, wrapping an arm around Kyo's shoulders. "Methinks someone needs a hug." She grinned.

"I don't need a hug!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Come here and give me a hug!"

"NO!"

"Darn it Kyo-kun, give me a freaking hug!" Ana snapped, crushing him in a massive bear hug. Kyo attempted to wriggle out of her tight embrace while Tohru giggled and even Yuki smiled slightly, though he hadn't spoken to Ana all night.

"We're home!" Kyo looked up as Shigure and Hatori entered the room. Shigure's eyes went straight to where Ana had nearly knocked him to the floor.

"Stop her! She's going to kill him!" He cried dramatically and Hatori rolled his eyes. But Ana froze and looked up, her eyes blazing with rage.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Shigure sneered, looking down at her. "Look what the cat coughed up." Ana snorted.

"Flea bag."

"Mutt."

"Mongrel."

"Lap dog." Shigure curled his lip, obviously about to retort with something more venomous but Hatori stepped in.

"Actually Ana, I'm here because I've been asked to bring you to the Sohma house." He said. Ana blinked, confused. "Why?" She asked warily.

"Akito wants to see you." Hatori replied. Ana's eyes widened with horror. "No! I'm not going to see that… that _thing_!" She shrieked. She leaped off of Kyo and ran out of the house, leaving everyone to stare after her, stunned.

"I was instructed to bring her kicking and screaming if I had to." Hatori sighed, going after her at a slow, measured pace. Kyo narrowed his eyes, wondering what Akito would want to do with Ana.

OoOoOoO

"I hate you Hatori Sohma." Ana spat from where she sat in the back, glaring daggers at him.

"I know." He replied simply, steering the car towards the tall gates. Her eyes widened with fear and she ripped off her seatbelt, determined to get out. But Hatori pulled over inside the gates, so escape was pointless.

"Come on." Hatori said, getting out. Ana sat where she was, crossing her arms.

"Ana-san, don't make me drag you in." Hatori said calmly. By the look in his eyes, she knew he meant it. Ana rolled her eyes and followed him, scowling at the ground.

"So you do everything Akito tells you to?" She asked finally as they headed towards the house where Ana assumed Akito was.

"Yes." Hatori replied. "Don't you have a spine?" Ana growled and Hatori ignored her, opening the door for her and ushering her inside. Ana stalked past him, stomping on his foot as she went. She was _livid; _she didn't want to Akito. Not after what he'd done to her.

"Ah, I see you've returned. You've very brave, aren't you?" Ana froze at the voice coming from a dark corner of the room. "Come, sit." A pale hand beckoned her.

Ana narrowed her eyes but she sat down in front of Akito, glowering at the pale figure with utter hatred.

"I know that you and Kyo have developed… a relationship." Akito said, his voice sending chills down Ana's spine. "What about it?" Ana spat. "I can't allow you to love anyone; you know that. Not after what you've done." Akito said coldly.

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me? Go ahead; I welcome it." Ana growled. But Akito laughed a high-pitched, eerie laugh that teetered on the edge of insanity.

"Not you, of course! I want you to suffer." He smiled, like this was a good thing. "No, if you continue on like this, I will kill Kyo. His life is useless, anyway." Akito waved his hand dismissively. Ana's eyes widened with horror. Not Kyo. Anyone one but Kyo.

Akito had her trapped now; she had found Ana's one weakness.

Ana bowed her head, staring at the ground. "All right. I'll leave him alone. Just don't hurt him." She said quietly. Akito's eyes flashed. "I see you understand. Good girl." He beamed. Then his eyes narrowed again. "But of course, there is your punishment for coming out of hiding…"

OoOoOoO

Kyo sat by his window, watching the road for any sign of Hatori and Ana. It was past midnight; where were they? Had Akito done something terrible to Ana?

He shook his head, wondering what he would do if Ana got hurt. He couldn't imagine what he'd do.

_But I shouldn't think like that though. She'll be back. And she'll be fine. I know she will; she's Ana. Ana doesn't get hurt easily._

OoO

But after school the next day, when Ana didn't greet him excitedly, Kyo found himself getting worried. Had Akito hurt her? Had he locked her away, like he had Yuki?

_If Akito did anything to Ana I'll kill him._

OoO

"So you will be going back to living in those woods by Shigure's house?" Hatori asked Ana curiously.

"I guess." Ana shrugged, then winced. "Hold still a little longer." Hatori murmured. His hands were gentle as he bandaged the lashes across her back.

Akito had whipped her for hours before finally leaving her to Hatori, so she wouldn't die of her wounds.

"I need to be there; I can't stand being away from Kyo." She murmured, turning to look at him. "What am I going to do, Hatori-san?" She asked quietly. She didn't hate him anymore- who could hate the person healing your wounds?

"I don't know." Hatori sighed. He was silent for a long moment. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you." He said quietly. "Don't worry about it; I've had worse, remember?" She asked, making a weak attempt at a smile.

"I remember. I thought you weren't going to make it." Hatori said. "Neither did I. Akito has quite the arm, eh?" She tried to laugh, but it caught her in throat and she swallowed hard.

"I miss Kyo." She whimpered, pressing her face in the pillow she was lying on. Hatori said nothing, merely finished bandaging her, including changing the dressing on her bullet wound, which he said was almost healed, and pulled her shirt back down.

Ana made up her mind that the instant she was "released back into the wild", as Akito had put it, she was going to go to Kyo. She'd keep it as secret as possible, but she wasn't going to live without him. He was the only thing that kept her going now. If it hadn't been for him, she would have just given up and had died back in those woods so long ago.

"Get some sleep. I have to let you go tomorrow." Hatori told her, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. Ana pulled the blanket closer, closing her eyes. She had missed a bed. She's missed it a lot.

_But I'd sleep in that horrible tree every day for the rest of my life if it meant keeping Kyo safe. _She thought, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

OoOoOoO

Kyo wandered the woods aimlessly, calling out Ana's name now and again, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

He found himself by the waterfall, so he sat down on the rock and stared up at the falls, not caring that he was getting wet.

He sat there for a long time, caught up in thoughts of Ana. Where was she? Was she all right? Was she hurt? Was she even alive?

Finally, he stood to go, deciding he'd go check the tree first; maybe she was sick and was sleeping there? He held his breath, crouching down to peer inside. It was empty.

Sighing, he sat down inside, drawing his legs to his chest and resting his face on his knees. Ana had been the only thing that got him out of bed in the mornings; she'd been the only one who'd welcomed home with true happiness, the only one who looked genuinely sad when he left for school. The only one who could make him smile anymore.

He ran his fingers through his hair, about to go insane with worry. Where on earth could she be?

He stood up and left, shuffling back to the house with his head bowed. She was gone. He had to accept that. Maybe Akito had her sent away or something. Whatever had happened, if Ana could find a way to get back to him, he knew she would. She was loyal to a fault. And she was his friend, and he was hers; she'd come back. She had to.

"Kyo-kun!" Kyo's head snapped up when he saw the shining brown eyes peeking out at him from the bushes. "Ana-chan!" Kyo hurried towards her, ducking into the bushes. He engulfed her in a hug, too happy to have her back to care this was much more forward then he usually was.

Ana licked his face ecstatically, her tail thumping on the ground. Finally he pulled back, staring at her with shining eyes.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. Ana blinked, looking suddenly worried. "Talking with Akito." She finally said. "About what?" Kyo asked. Ana's eyes slid to the ground. "Nothing." She muttered, looking torn. "I can't tell you." She breathed, staring at him with pained eyes. "Why not?" Kyo asked, worried about the pained look in her eyes.

"I just can't. Please Kyo-kun; can we not talk about it?" She begged. Kyo hesitated, then nodded. He'd drop it. For now. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Wait, Ana-chan what are those?" Kyo asked, his eyes widening when he saw the bandages on her back. "Eh? Oh! I, um…" She hesitated, as though trying to think of an excuse. Kyo grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Akito hurt you, didn't he?" Kyo asked quietly. Judging by the pain that flashed through Ana's eyes, he had guessed right.

"I deserved it." Ana said briskly, standing up. "I have to go. Please Kyo-kun; I can't be with you very much, but I have to. For now. I promise, I will see you later." She gave his cheek another lick and was gone, disappearing without a trace.

***gasp* Wow! An actually serious chapter! Just like I promised! *laugh* Anyways, don't forget to review on your way out ;D**

**PLEASE READ:**

**If you've read my story, "Chasing Love", then you know of a character named "Sibrina"**

**Well, Sibrina has her own account on here!  
"Kisasan93" is her username- she's under my favourite author list. Also, she's written a really good Naruto fanfic and a really awesome Fruits Basket one- please go check them out! They won't disappoint, I promise!**

**Please review when you're done reading them also, please =D**

**Speaking of reviewing, that reminds me! Don't forget to review my story! *laughs***

4


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Whoot! *laugh***

**Oh and I have absolutely no clue if they have glass windows… if not, pretend they do, ne? XD**

Ana slipped quietly through the bushes, keeping the house in sight. Finally she stood up on her hind legs and peered in through a window, spotting Tohru in the kitchen.

"Psst! Tohru-san!" She hissed, tapping on the glass with her nose. Tohru jumped and turned to look out the window, her eyes widening with surprise.

She opened the window and Ana hopped down, sitting up and looking up at her.

"What is it, Ana-san?" Tohru asked. "Just call me Ana-chan, first of all." Ana said. "Second, is Kyo-kun in detention again?" She asked. Tohru nodded and Ana rolled her eyes. "What for now?" She asked with a sigh.

"He punched someone in the face." Tohru admitted and Ana groaned.

"He's way too violent for his own good." Ana said. Tohru nodded. "Yes, I know. He's a bit of a hot head." She smiled faintly, as though lost in memories. Ana tilted her head, regarding her curiously.

"You really care about him, don't you?" She asked quietly. Tohru blinked, her blue eyes suddenly growing sad. "I used to." She said softly. Ana's neck fur stood up and she jumped up until her face was an inch from Tohru's.

"Why not anymore?! Because you saw his true form?!" She snarled, furious that that was cause to stop liking someone.

Tohru didn't say anything, and looked away. "No, it's not that…" She said softly. Ana pricked her ears. "Do you want to go outside and talk?" She asked. Tohru nodded. "I'll meet you on the roof." Ana said. She turned and trotted away, pausing outside the ladder.

_Ah well. Hope no one's looking. _She thought with a shrug, transforming into her naked human self and scrambling up the ladder quickly.

The instant her foot touched the roof she phased back, stretching out with a sense of relief. She always felt safer in her wolf form; like she could defend herself, and didn't have anything to fear.

She sat down and wrapped her bushy tail neatly around her paws, waiting for Tohru to come.

As promised, Tohru was there within a few minutes, popping her head over the side of the roof and scaring the living daylights out of Ana.

"Now, what were you saying?" Ana asked, willing her fur to lay flat again. Tohru sighed and sat down next to her, leaning onto her hands and staring up at the sky.

"Come on, we're all girls here. You can tell me." Ana said. Tohru glanced at her then back up at the sky. "Well… after I saw him… as who he is… he stopped talking to me. And for a while, I was so ashamed I couldn't talk to him either; but then Yuki was there." She smiled faintly. "He makes me feel wanted. Not just needed, like Shigure has the habit of doing." She laughed softly. "But _wanted._ I've never had someone make me feel like that before." She confessed.

"I feel the same way with Kyo." Ana said quietly, looking at her paws. Tohru was silent for a moment. "You really like Kyo-kun?" She guessed and Ana laughed. "Is it obvious?" She asked, scuffing her paws on the roof.

"A little." Tohru smiled and Ana chuckled. "Yeah, I really do. He saved my life." She looked up at the sky. "I took a beating for him… and I'd do it all over again. Heck, I'd take a bullet for the guy; and I should know how that feelings." She laughed bitterly.

Tohru looked confused, then eyed her bandages, her eyes growing wide with understanding. "You mean… Akito?" She gasped. Ana nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. My punishment for coming out of hiding." Ana said. She didn't know why she was telling Tohru so much about her; Tohru's kind, understanding expression, perhaps? Whatever it was, Tohru made her feel safe; like she could tell her anything without fear of being ridiculed or her blabbing it to someone.

_I can see why Kyo loves her so much. _Ana thought.

"Why were you in hiding?" Tohru asked curiously, drawing her knees to her chest. Ana winced and looked away, unsure of whether or not to answer.

"Oh you don't have to answer if you don't want to! I'm sorry I asked!" Tohru apologized hurriedly. "It's fine." Ana flicked her tail dismissively. "Let's just say the Sohma family doesn't take kindly to the Wolf Zodiac, OK?" She asked and Tohru nodded. "So are you like Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked and Ana nodded. "Yeah. The Cat and Wolf are both cursed, but we have no place in the Zodiac." Ana said.

"That's so terrible!" Tohru actually looked like she was going to cry. Ana was shocked at her reaction; no one had actually felt bad for her before. Kyo had sympathized with her; he knew what it was like to be an outcast. But Tohru threw her arms around Ana and hugged her tightly, crying.

"I'm so sorry Ana-chan! That's such a shame, that you're like the Cat!" She wailed. Ana stiffened, stunned by her sudden touch. She'd never had someone hug her before- before Kyo yesterday, she corrected herself. That had been nice; Kyo had been so happy to see her.

_I can't abandon him. But if I don't leave him, Akito will kill him… what am I going to do?_

oOoOoOo

Kyo shouldered his bag, scowling as he thought about the earlier events that day.

He'd promised Ana he'd try not to get detention as much, but what that kid had said had ticked him off so badly he hadn't been able to think straight.

"_You should have seen the size of this buck! I swear, it was the size of a truck!" Kyo stiffened as he heard a boy his age bragging to his friends. He hated all talk of hunting; he tried to tune it out and continue searching for his stupid homework in his locker. _

"_But deer are so easy to shoot. Have you tried taking a mountain lion down? It's nearly impossible! But I got a big one last weekend." Another boy boasted and Kyo tensed. _

"_Hah! Mountain lions are easy game compared to what I brought down the last time I went hunting with my pop." The largest of the boys said. "What was it?" One of his followers asked eagerly. _

"_A wolf! The thing was so stupid it went right into my trap." He chuckled. Kyo slammed his locker shut, a vein on his forehead throbbing. If he doesn't shut up right now…_

"_How'd you catch a wolf?! Those things are impossible to get!" A boy said, awed. "Bear trap. Got his paw caught in it and I found him the day after. Stupid thing nearly chewed his leg off trying to get out." He snorted. That was it._

"_Don't talk about animals that way!" Kyo snapped, turning to glare at him. He looked amused. "Aw, is the Kitty-Lover trying to stick up for all the 'defenseless little animals' now?" He sneered. "Besides, it was just a wolf. They're cold-blooded killers." He added with a snort. _

_Something in Kyo snapped. _

"_You think they're the cold-blooded killers?! A cold-blooded killer is the one who leaves someone in a trap all night, bleeding to death, before murdering them when they didn't do a thing wrong!" Kyo roared, swinging his fist without a moment's hesitation. His fist connected with the boy's smug face with a satisfying crack, and he went flying, blood pouring out of his noise. _

"_Sohma-san! My office. Now." Too bad Kyo hadn't noticed the teacher three feet away._

Kyo grimaced, wishing he'd at least dragged the kid in the boy's bathroom to give him a good thrashing. Still, he couldn't believe someone would do that to an animal.

_Maybe those guys are right. I am a soft little wuss. Most other guys would have enjoyed it, but it just made me so _mad_…_

"Kyo-kun!" Kyo looked up when he spotted Ana hiding in the bushes. "Why do you do that?" He asked curiously, walking towards her.

"Do what?" Ana asked. "Hide whenever you see me. Like you'll get in trouble. Before, you used to knock me to the ground." _I kinda miss you doing that._ He added silently.

"Oh. Well how was your day?" She asked, avoiding the question. Kyo narrowed his eyes at her sheepish expression, but decided not to press it. "Fine." He replied. "Tohru said you punched someone." Ana looked disapproving. "What did he do to deserve it?" She asked. Kyo fought a smile. Of course she wasn't mad at him; she just wanted to know what made him punch him.

"He was talking about hunting." He admitted. Ana's eyes flashed. "Let me guess; he went to explicit detail and you got mad?" Ana guessed and Kyo shrugged, looking away.

"Aw, Kyo-kun that's so good of you." She trotted out of the bushes and jumped up on him, knocking him to the ground and licking his face happily.

Kyo pushed her off, blushing slightly at her praise.

"I would have done the same thing." She added. "Even though I'm technically a hunter too; but at least I hunt for food, not trophies." She narrowed her eyes.

"Can we go talk by the waterfall?" Ana asked suddenly. Kyo blinked, then nodded. "Sure." He shrugged, getting to his feet.

"Or the tree; which do you prefer?" She asked. Kyo weighed the options. "The tree." He finally said. He didn't want to get wet today.

"OK!" Ana flicked her tail and darted off, leading the way to the hallowed out tree Ana called home. "It should be right… oh no!" Ana's tail drooped as she stared in horror at whatever lay in front of her. Kyo jogged up to stand by her side and his eyes widened when he saw what she was looking at.

The tree, Ana's home, was lying on the ground, looking like a corpse. Ana said nothing, and went to sniff it, her tail going even further to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ana-chan." Kyo murmured, coming to stand beside her. Ana sat down on the ground, staring at her paws. "Where am I going to sleep tonight?" She asked, her voice cracking. Kyo hesitated. Where _would _she sleep?  
"We'll think of something." He promised her and she nodded. "This has been my home for years." She said softly, staring at it. "I guess it was about time the old thing up and died, eh?" She laughed bitterly. She stood up and trotted over to it, pressing her nose against its bark.

"Thank you, for providing me with a home. I'm sorry you had to end this way." She murmured and Kyo raised his eyebrows. Was she seriously thanking a _tree_?

She sighed and looked up at him. "Guess this means the waterfall then, eh?" She joked weakly. Kyo watched her with concern as she walked off towards the waterfall, her tail dragging in the mud behind her.

"Hey, it was just a tree. Cheer up." Kyo said, keeping pace with her. She flicked her tail. "That was my _home._" She said. "Now I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight." She sighed. "You're a wolf; can't you just curl up in a bush or something?" He asked. Ana looked at him in amusement.

"Well, Mr. Cat, you of all people should know why I can't just sleep in the open tonight." She laughed. Kyo blinked, then looked up at the sky. He noticed for the first time the dark grey clouds blanketing the sky, and the hair on the back of his neck prickled when he heard the rumble of thunder.

"Oh. Right." Kyo said awkwardly. They walked in silence, and Kyo could hear the roar of the waterfall up ahead. Ana trotted ahead and sat down, staring into the foam. Kyo sat down beside her, and they stared at the water crashing over the rocks in companionable silence.

"I was talking with Tohru today." Ana said suddenly. "She mentioned something about you training in the mountains…?" She trailed off, looking at him curiously. "Yeah. I trained in the mountains for four months with my sensei." He explained. Ana pricked her ears. "Your sensei?" She asked. Kyo nodded. "Yeah. He raised me when my mom died, and he's trained me in karate." He felt his heart sink when he realized he hadn't seen his sensei in months. He needed to visit him soon.

"So he was like a father?" Ana guessed, seeing the melancholy look in his eyes. "Yeah. He is." Kyo said softly. "I haven't seen him in a while though." He admitted. "Then you should go see him!" Ana said, like it was obvious.

"I wish. Though I've been so mad at him, so I don't know what I'd say." He said quietly. Ana's eyes softened. "Oh. Do you want me to come with you? You know, support?" She asked. Kyo hesitated, then nodded. He wanted her to meet his sensei; he would like Ana a lot.

"OK! I can't wait to meet him; I can tell you really like him." She said excitedly. She jumped when a raindrop landed on her nose and looked up. "You should get home. It's starting to rain." She said, standing up. "But where will you sleep?" Kyo asked, looking at her worriedly. "I'll manage." Ana shrugged.

"Come on." Kyo said, an idea occurring to him. He didn't say it aloud, and led Ana to the house while she followed him, her head tilted curiously.

She didn't say a thing when he opened the door and let her go first. She crept over the floor silently, looking around warily. "I think he's in his study." Kyo whispered and she nodded, not relaxing her tensed stance. "Follow me." Kyo said softly, leading her up to his room.

"What are we doing here?" Ana hissed as Kyo shut the door behind them. "You can sleep in here. For tonight, at least." He added before she got the wrong idea. For a second, Ana just stared at him.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Kyo said hurriedly. Ana shook her head slowly. "No, it's not that." She said. "I'm just surprised. Thank you. So much, Kyo-kun." She licked his hand Kyo blushed lightly, wondering why he was going to let her stay here.

_It's that or just let her sleep in the rain! _Kyo thought. "Just curl up anywhere." He said gruffly, dropping down onto his bed and removing his shoes.

"OK." Ana said. She went to a corner and circled a few times before settling down with a sigh, resting her chin on her paws. She switched her gaze to Kyo. "Thanks again." She said sincerely. "Don't mention it." Kyo grunted, pulling the blanket over himself and turning his back to her.

"Good night." Ana whispered. "Night." Kyo replied, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**That's all for now! Yes, I'm aware of fluff- get over it XD**

**Anyways, please review! I liked this chapter so reviews will make me even happier! :D**

**PLEASE READ:**

**If you've read my story "Chasing Love" You'll read about a character named "Sibrina". Well, Sibrina has an account on here! She is "Kisasan93" and is under my favorite authors list ;) And for good reason too!  
She has written two stories, "A Haunting Past" for Naruto (check it out if you like Naruto! Really good, I promise it will not disappoint!!) And "Cursed Tears" An awesome Fruits Basket fanfic that is a HaruxOC one! Yay! *laughs***

**Don't' forget to review her stories! They're some of my faves on here, so please take a look! =D**

**- LOSGAP**

4


	8. In Akito's Chambers

**Hey guys, LOSGAP here. Outcasts is coming to a close pretty soon, sad to say! Only about 1-2 chapters left! But never fear! There WILL be a sequel! :D**

**Anyway, this is a filler chapter- not very long lol and Ana and Kyo aren't in it, but it's kind of a foreshadow, foretelling future events *evil laugh***

**Any who, here's the chapter:**

Rain pounded on the earth, masking the sounds of the man's footsteps as his boots squished through the mud, his little eyes darting around anxiously as he approached the large gates of the address he had been given. He raised his fist to knock but the gates creaked open on their own.

"Cursed… this whole place is cursed." He muttered, scurrying inside, eyeing the house across the lawn. He hurried over the lawn and made it to the small house. He knocked and he heard a voice rasp, "Come in."

He entered quietly, looking nervously around at the small, dark room. He saw a pale figure in a kimono lying on a bed, beckoning to him to come closer.

"Have you done the job?" He asked softly. The man nodded tightly. "They're still together; she even went into his room last night and didn't come out." He reported. Akito's eyes flashed. "What?! Now they're sleeping together?!" He hissed. He reached under his pillow and handed the man a large wad of bills.

"That's for watching them. Now, take down the boy- there's a huge payout if you do." The man stared at the bills, his eyes twinkling with greed. He shoved the wad of cash into his pocket, nodding. "All right. Done." He said gruffly.

**Hmm, let's put two and two together…**

**Clue 1: The man is obviously a hit man out to kill.**

**Clue 2: The story is a TRAGEDY.**

**What will happen next? You decide! Remember; only one or two chapters left before the end, but there WILL be a sequel! Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**- LOSGAP =D**

1


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I know some of you are dreading the ending… I am too, believe it or not! *laughs sheepishly* As I said though, I want to try every genre. So, let's get back to the story, ne? XD**

Kyo's eyes slid open to find himself looking at a large wet nose in his face.

"Holy sh…" He rolled out of bed and crashed onto the ground. "Good morning!" Ana barked, leaping onto the bed and wagging her tail, looking down at him.

"What was that for?" Kyo snarled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I wanted to be the first thing you saw this morning. And it worked!" She said proudly. Kyo blinked, then smiled slightly. "OK. Well, I've got to get ready for school." He said, getting up. Ana nodded. "I know. I laid out an outfit for you." She gestured towards a pile of clothes laid at the bottom of the bed. He blinked, then looked around the room, his eyes widening.

"Ana-chan…"

"Yes?"

"You _cleaned?_" He said, stunned, looking around at the surprisingly uncluttered room. "Yup! I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here!" She said, her tongue lolling out, tail thumping on the bed. She leaped off and grabbed the blanket in her teeth, dragging it towards the pillows. Kyo realized she was making the bed and smiled slightly, ducking his head and picking up his clothes.

"Thanks." He said sincerely. Ana looked up at him. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said seriously. Kyo stared at her, confused, but then she looked away and continued making the bed.

"Go to school." She said briskly. Kyo nodded and left, taking the clothes with him.

OoOoOoO

"Bye Kyo-kun! Have a good day at school!" Ana called, watching as Kyo walked off. He paused and glanced at her, offering her a ghost of a smile and a lifted hand in farewell.

Ana sat down in the middle of the road, watching his retreating back and sighed, her ears drooping.

_He's never going to love me, is he? _She thought dully. She sighed and stood up, gazing towards the horizon. She just barely saw the sun catching Kyo's hair before he disappeared.

_Never mind that! Gotta think positive! I'll make him love me! _She thought determinedly. She bounded off into the trees, her tail lifted high.

OoOoOoO

"Kyo!" Kyo looked up in shock as Ana knocked him to the ground, licking his face enthusiastically. She'd called him by his name.

_She's never done that before. _He thought in surprise as Ana jumped off of him, staring up at him happily. "How was your day?" She asked eagerly. Kyo wiped his cheek off on his sleeve. "Fine, I guess." He shrugged, walking off towards home.

"Good!" Ana said, trotting alongside him. "Ne, Kyo do you mind if I call you Kyo?" She asked, looking up at him. "It's fine." Kyo replied and Ana beamed. "Great! Then call me Ana, ne?" She asked. Kyo shrugged. "OK." He said, secretly pleased he could call her Ana. He didn't know anyone else he could call by their name, nor anyone who called him by his.

Ana barked happily and ran ahead, wagging her tail. "Come on! Race you home!" She called, taking off, her tail in the air. Kyo never refused a challenge and ran off after her.

"No fair! You've got four legs!" He panted, running alongside her. She woofed, looking up at him with shining eyes. "Well, then I guess you're going to have to run faster!"

OoO

"I totally won!"

"No you didn't! I got to the porch a second before you did." Kyo retorted. They continued their bickering on the porch until the door opened and Kyo was whacked on the back of the head.

"Stop yelling! Everyone can hear you!" Yuki exclaimed, glowering at him. "Hello Sohma-kun. Sorry about yelling. Kyo's a sore loser." Ana said, her tongue lolling out as she looked up at him. Yuki looked surprised she was there and nodded once.

"It's fine with you. Not with stupid cats." He glowered at Kyo who glared right back, hating it when Yuki called him that.

"Why don't you go back inside, puny rat?" Ana sneered at him. Yuki turned to her, looking surprised and almost a little hurt.

"See? It's not nice when you insult people like that. I'm not gonna make you apologize; it wouldn't make a difference. But I don't want to hear you insulting Kyo like that anymore." Ana looked at him, her gaze like steel.

Yuki said nothing, looking too shocked to speak, and then turned and left, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

"Thanks." Kyo said, surprised by Ana sticking up for him. Normally he would have been angry a girl had stuck up for him, but it was Ana- he liked her too much to get so easily ticked off by her anymore.

"No problem. I hate it when people make fun of you." She said seriously. Kyo flushed and looked away. "Come on, why don't we go inside? We can eat dinner downstairs." She said. "But what about Shigure?" He asked, confused. Ana shrugged. "I'll just ignore him. It's immature to sink down to his level anyway." She said, entering the house when he opened the door.

Kyo couldn't help but think she was also referring to his and Yuki's senseless bickering and smiled slightly, following her.

OoO

Ana sat calmly beside Kyo, in human form, eating her dinner without any comment to Shigure. He seemed frustrated by her silence, and often insulted her from time to time, but she never even glanced his way.

"This is really good food Tohru-chan. You'll have to teach me to cook." Ana said, grinning at her. Tohru looked pleased with her compliment and nodded. "Hai! I'll teach you whenever you like!" She said happily.

"Sure you want to be teaching a murderer, Tohru-kun?" Shigure snorted. Ana tensed and Shigure's eyes flashed, clearly noticing he had hit a nerve.

"Ah, Kyo-kun, she never told you what _really _happened to her parents, did she?" Shigure asked, turning to him. There was a flash, then the table was knocked over as Ana, suddenly in wolf form, leaped over the table and pinned Shigure to the ground, her paws on his chest.

"One more word and I'll rip your throat out." She snarled, her face an inch from Shigure's. Kyo stood up, looking at her in terror. She really looked like she was going to kill him.

"Don't hurt him Ana! He's just an idiot." Kyo said. Ana winced, then turned to look at him. "You really think I'm going to hurt him?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears. Kyo's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest but she hopped off of Shigure and backed away.

She stared at Kyo, her eyes pained before she turned and ran out of the room, her ears flat against her head.

"Ana!" Kyo called, chasing after her. She disappeared outside the door and Kyo leaned out, barely catching her tail disappear into the bushes.

"You should go after her." Kyo jumped when he heard Tohru's voice and turned to look at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Take these." She said, handing him Ana's clothes. He nodded and took off into the night, intent on finding Ana and finding out what was wrong. And he knew just where to look.

OoO

Kyo slowed when he found the fallen hollow tree and saw Ana sitting on it, her head bowed and shoulders hunched.

"Ana?" He called hesitantly. Ana didn't look up as Kyo came to sit beside her. They sat in silence for a long moment, then Ana glanced over at him. "Are those my clothes?" She sniffed. Kyo nodded and she took them, hopping down behind the tree and out of sight.

Kyo waited patiently until she came back, fully clothed and sat down beside him.

"I guess you want to know what happened, huh?" She guessed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Kyo hesitated. "Of course I want to know, but not unless you're ready to tell me." He said finally, and Ana glanced at him, smiling faintly.

"That's actually one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me." She laughed quietly, folding her hands in her lap. Her smile died and was gone, leaving behind a pained expression on her face.

"Whenever the full moon came, my parents would lock me in the basement so I wouldn't hurt anyone." She told him softly. "I was usually in there for like a week." She added, her eyes flashing with bad memories. Kyo stared at her, shocked. Who could lock a child in the dark?

"Anyway, five years ago I begged my parents not to put me down there just yet. 'I'm fine. I want to go outside.' I kept saying." She said. She sighed. "My mom caved. Even though she hated who I was, she was still my mother; so she let me play in the little fenced-in area of the backyard for a while." She paused, and Kyo wondered if she was unable to continue.

"Listen, Ana if you don't want to tell me…" He stopped her gently but she shook her head. "No. I have to tell you. It's better if I do, and not Shigure." She said and Kyo nodded once, knowing she was right. Shigure would have given him the twisted warped version; he wanted to hear it from Ana.

"I was out there too long. The sun went down, and before I could help it I phased…" She drew off, clearing her throat once.

"I woke up the next morning in the kitchen, and my parents were…" She buried her face in her hands and let out a sob. "I don't even remember what I did to them, but they looked so awful! My poor mother, my dad…" She let out another choking gasp.

Kyo stared at her, shocked. He couldn't imagine what she had gone through her entire life; living with that guilt had to be torture like he had never known.

"Akito declared I was a monster and had to live in the woods like a wild animal from then on." She said quietly, trying to collect herself. "So after my parents were buried I started to live out in the woods around here. I was forbidden to be around any people. So technically I shouldn't be talking to you." She looked up at him, wiping her tears away. "I'm breaking the promise right now, being with you." She said quietly.

Kyo said nothing; he was too stunned to speak. What could you say, when speaking with someone who has faced such horrors? He couldn't just say "I'm sorry"- it sounded generic and insincere.

"I guess I'm just selfish, huh?" She laughed suddenly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Kyo stared at her, confused by her sudden change of behavior. "I mean, I'm putting you in danger by being with you right now; but I can't stand the thought of being away from you." She admitted. They both blushed, and Kyo looked down at the ground, wondering what she truly meant by her statement.

"I should go. Thanks a lot for letting me stay in your room last night, really, but it's too dangerous for me to stay there again." She said, standing up. "Thanks for listening to. I understand if you think I'm a monster." She smiled sadly at him. Kyo opened his mouth to protest but there was a pink explosion and Ana was loping away, her clothes in her mouth.

She waved her tail at Kyo in farewell and was gone, disappearing into the brush without a trace.

**Rather short, I know, but we're gonna stop there :D  
You know, this was originally going to be the final chapter; but then I realized "OMG! I forgot to tell them what happened to Ana's parents!" So I wrote this up! *laughs***

**Anyways, I thought I'd respond to your guy's reviews on here, instead of just using the replying feature- I personally like it better then the author of a story sends a personal shout-out to me instead of replying to my review :)**

**Bubbyhoney: ****Hi! I'm glad you like the story so much! And cool, I'm looking forward to seeing any stories from you in the future ;)**

**And sorry but I don't give out personal info- hope that's OK with you! =D**

**Hope you continue to love the story! ^_^**

**Handwritten: ****Hehe thanks for kidnapping that troublesome man xD  
And I think you'll like the sequel, so stay tuned, ne?**

**Kurisata: ****Heheh, I though it was great to let Ana sleep in his room as well lol hope you liked this chapter ;)**

**xXImmortalsxDicexX: ****Ha ha yeah they should watch out, ne? XD**

**Thanks for the reviews so far- you've been a very loyal reviewer, and I'm very happy you like the story so far! :D**

**Please review! :D**

**And, um, yeah. Rawr?**

**- LOSGAP =D **

4


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it guys… the big one. Yes. The final chapter. The tragedy part. What will happen? Whose life will be forever cast in shadow? (omg that was a cool phrase, no?) You'll have to read to find out!**

**And sorry for the corny phrases/angst you will encounter- turns out I kinda suck at writing tragedies XD  
And I am aware of how fast things move in the beginning- I really hated writing this chapter, actually, so I wanted to just get it over with. *smiles sadly***

**- LOSGAP =D**

"Ana!" Kyo called, circling the fallen tree, his eyes curious. Where was she?

"Ana!" He called again. Still nothing. Frowning, he turned to go, then heard a soft voice. "Over here." He whirled around, his eyes softening when he saw Ana in human form emerging from the trees.

"There you are. I was wondering where you've been." He said, coming closer to her. "Kyo, I have something to tell you." Ana linked her hands together and stared down at them. "Let's walk and talk though, OK?" She asked quietly. Kyo blinked, then nodded slowly.

He walked alongside Ana on a small trail they found, and he wondered where they were going. "Kyo, you need to know this, and you need to know it now." She stopped and looked at him, her eyes pained. "I have to leave, Kyo. If I don't, Akito will kill you." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, stunned at the thought of her leaving him. "He will kill you. I told you I'm not supposed to talk to other people, remember?" She laughed bitterly. "But I promise you I'll be back. Someday, somehow, I'll get back to here. I hope I'll see you again." She reached up her hand and pressed her hand against his cheek, and his eyes widened, blushing furiously at her touch.

"I'm really, really going to miss you Kyo." She whispered, his eyes tearing up. Kyo put his hand over hers, holding it tightly. "You don't have to go alone." He said fiercely.

"We can go together." He continued. "I have no ties here; no one will care if I leave. I'll go with you Ana." He promised her. Ana stared up at him, her eyes wide. "You'd really do that?" She said, shocked.

"Of course. I care about you Ana." He told her softly, his cheeks heating up. Ana ducked her head, blushing as well. "I really care about you too." Their eyes met, burning with emotions they didn't dare speak aloud.

Ana lifted her head suddenly, breaking the spell as she turned to stare at something, her eyes narrowing. "Kyo, when I give the signal, I want you to run as fast as you can. No questions asked." She said quietly. Kyo blinked, stunned at her sudden change of behavior.

"Now!" Ana shrieked, turning to flee. Kyo turned as well, but Ana bowled him over, and he heard the sound of a gunshot as they crashed into the bushes, rolling down a small hill and into a ravine.

Kyo crashed down onto a rock, the wind knocked out of him. For a moment he laid there, stunned. Someone had _shot _at them? Who on earth would do that?  
He glanced down, checking himself for injuries, relieved he hadn't gotten hit. "Ana? You OK? Man that was close." He laughed nervously, sitting up. "Ana?" He looked around, realizing he hadn't seen her.

He spotted her laying on her side a few feet away, her back to him. He frowned, worried she'd hit her head or something during the fall.

"Hey, Ana? You OK?" He asked anxiously, crawling over to her side. She rolled over to look at him, and he realized her hand was clutching her chest. "Did you get hurt?" He asked nervously, lifting her hand up. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Ana had been hit.

"Oh no." He breathed, pressing his hand firmly over the wound, determined to stop the flow of blood. "Don't worry Kyo." She smiled up at him, but her lips trembled. "It doesn't even hurt. Are you OK though?" She asked anxiously. "Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself for once!" Kyo snapped, glancing at her pale face worriedly. "We have to get you to Hatori, now." He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms.

"I doubt we'll get there in time, but thanks for trying." Ana smiled weakly. Kyo held her close, one hand firmly on her wound, though he could tell it wasn't helping much.

"Just try to stay awake." Kyo said, noticing her eyes were sliding shut. "I'm tired though." She murmured, her eyes half way closed.

"Kyo, before I go I just want to tell you one thing." Her eyes opened more and she looked up at him seriously. "I want you to know I love you, and even when I'm gone I promise I'll be looking out for you." She clutched his hand tightly. "But do me a favor, and make sure you give me a life worth watching." She smiled again as Kyo stared down at her, his eyes wide. She _loved _him? No one had ever said that to him before.

But her grip on his hand slackened, and the light in her eyes faded. "No! Ana, come on stay awake!" He shook her gently, and she blinked once, then her head slowly lolled to the side, her eyes closing.

For a moment, Kyo could only stand there, stunned. She wasn't gone. She couldn't be. Shaking his head, he plunged on at a faster rate, determined to get to Hatori before she was gone forever.

OoO

"Hatori-san!" Kyo called, kicking the door open. Hatori, who had been sitting at his computer, glanced up, his eyes widening with shock when he saw what Kyo was holding.

"Bring her in here." He commanded, disappearing into a back room. Kyo carried Ana into the room and set Ana down on the table Hatori cleared for her.

"Would you mind leaving? I'm going to have to take her shirt off." Hatori said, glancing up at Kyo. Kyo nodded, swallowing hard and staring at Ana before he backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

He leaned against the wall, staring at the floor, his mind whirling with the past events.

They had been so close; they were going to run away together. It would have been perfect.

_But everything was ruined in a moment. _He thought, blinking as a tear found its way down his cheek. His eyes widened when he remembered what Ana had said about Akito wanting to kill him for his relationship with Ana.

_So _I _was the target? _He thought, stunned. Ana didn't have to die? She had taken that bullet for him?

_She couldn't have. _He thought, shaking his head. No one could love someone that much, to willingly lay their life on the line for them.

_But she did. _He thought, his hands clenching into tight fists. But would he have done the same thing for her?

_In a heartbeat. _He thought determinedly. His eyes widened at the resolute way he thought of it; of course he would die for her.

_I love her. _He thought, staring at his fists as another tear splashed down onto one. But was he too late to tell her?

OoO

As the minutes ticked by, Kyo's hope steadily began to fade. She was gone. Hatori just couldn't bring himself to face him and tell him.

"Kyo-san?" The door opened and he stepped back to look at Hatori, his eyes narrowed. "Well? She's going to be OK, isn't she?" He demanded. But one look at the sad look in Hatori's eyes and he knew. Ana was gone.

He slid down to the floor, shock setting in. "Here. The sugar will help with the shock." Hatori handed him a soda, but Kyo just stared at it, letting it fall to the floor. Hatori sighed and sat down beside him, resting a strong, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm truly, very, very sorry, Kyo-san. I did everything I could." He told him gently. Kyo stared at the floor, not wanting to believe it. He'd been so close; he'd been one breath away from being happier then he'd ever known.

"What do I do now?" He asked dully, staring up at Hatori, seeking comfort and reassurance. Hatori's eyes were regretful as he looked at Kyo. "I don't know." He sighed. "I just don't know."

OoO

Kyo didn't come home that night.

Instead, he found his feet had taken him to the waterfall. He stood there, staring at the water.

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" _Ana's words came back to him and he closed his eyes. Why hadn't he treasured her? Why hadn't he kissed her, held her when she cried? Why hadn't he told her he loved her?

_Because I was stupid. _He thought fiercely. He stared up at the sky above, tears clouding his vision.

"What do you want from me?!" He cried. "You've taken my parents, Tohru, and the one girl I ever really loved! What more do you want?!" He screamed. He collapsed to his knees, unable to support himself anymore. He didn't have anything anymore. Everything had been ripped away from him.

"I'm sorry Ana." He whispered, staring at the falls beneath him. "I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I never told you. I'm sorry." He bowed his head. But the moment the words "I love you" fell from his lips, something happened.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and he raised his head, surprised. The sky above him was perfectly clear, a poor reflection of the storm in his heart.

Something inside his chest cracked painfully and he pressed a fist to his chest, wondering if his heart was really breaking. But the pain came again, and he stared down at his fingers as beams of light shot out of them.

The pain returned, sharper now and he cried out in pain as the ghostly image of an orange cat floated out of his chest, yowling as it was swept away in the wind.

Kyo laid there on his back, stunned. The curse had been broken. The curse had been broken. He repeated this to himself, shaking his head in shock. He should have been joyful, delighted. The other members of the Zodiac were surely dancing for joy by now. They were free.

_But at what cost? _Kyo thought grimly. He had lost Ana and gained his freedom. Tohru and Yuki could be together now. Hatori would be able to find himself a woman. Hatsuharu and Rin were free to love each other as they wished, as were Kisa and Hiro.

_Ana didn't die just for me… she died for all of us. _He realized. Had she known that? Had she known that be giving her life, she would give freedom to the members of the Zodiac, and to all of the future members?

Kyo stared into the water, then blinked as a rainbow appeared on the surface. He stared at it, not appreciating its beauty. He wanted to share it with Ana.

He saw a white flash, and for a heartbeat he swore he could see a white wolf in the colors, staring at him with shining eyes, but then it was gone, and Kyo was alone again.

***cries* Wow, I can't believe I killed her. I really, really loved Ana. She's one of my favorite OC's of all time. Ever. And I killed her. But at least I broke the curse. That's gotta count for something, right? *smiles weakly***

**Sorry for the tragic ending; but PLEASE stay tuned for the sequel, "Phoenix", coming soon! I'll be working on it ASAP!**

**Please review with your honest opinions- but please don't yell at me for the ending! Trust me, it will all be worth it by the time you read Phoenix! :D**

**Goodbye for now, I hoped you liked the story! Add me to your author alert so you know when Phoenix comes out!**

- LOSGAP

3


End file.
